Memories of one year-Memorias de un año (Español)
by AnonimadeLima-AnonymousofLima
Summary: NaruSasu/SasuNaru Este fanfiction está también en DA (DeviantArt) pero en versión censurada. Espero les guste. Los capítulos contienen "spolier" del manga 699, es más como un final alternativo. DeviantArt: AnonimadeLima, Facebook: Anónima de Lima Anonymous of Lima, y smackjeeves: AnonimadeLima (Realmente no lo uso)
1. El Pasado

**Advertencia:** El siguiente fanfiction está clasificado R+18 contiene desnudez y temas sexuales. No es adecuado para personas menores de 18 años. Gracias por la comprensión. ^^ ^^  
#Yaoi #NaruSasu #SasuNaru

* * *

**"Memories of one year"/"Memorias de un año"**

Capítulo 1:** "El Pasado"**

Ha pasado un año desde que Sasuke se fue de viaje después de la guerra, Naruto está esperando en un techo cerca de la entrada principal de Konoha. Finalmente Sasuke está a la vista entonces, él salta y aparece al frente de Sasuke.

Sasuke: hn… sólo eres tú  
Naruto: primero necesitamos ir dónd-  
Sasuke: ya sé, ya sé… Kakashi está esperando, ¿verdad?

Naruto asiente con la cabeza y comienza a caminar siendo seguido por Sasuke hacia la oficina de Kakashi, después de que Sasuke reporta su regreso a Konoha ellos fueron a la casa de Naruto, Sasuke estaba terminado de empacar con la ayuda de Naruto cuando ellos terminaron viéndose uno al otro con una pequeña sonrisa, y se sonrojan dejándose llevar profundamente en su memorias de un año atrás.

_Un año atrás:_

En el medio del campo de batalla, la guerra acaba de acabar, todos acaban de despertar del infinito Tsukuyomi, todos los aliados se están reagrupando con sus respectivos kages y separando de las demás villas. Cuando todos los shinobis de Konoha se agruparon al frente de Tsunade, ella dijo que después de escuchar (lo que acaba de terminar de escuchar, apenas unos segundos antes) a Kakashi y el resto del equipo 7, ella acaba de decidir que ha llegado el tiempo de elegir a un nuevo hokage y el nuevo hokage será: "Hatake Kakashi", eso le dio un poco de decepción pero felicidad a cierto rubio.

Kurama acaba de ser sellado dentro de Naruto y volviendo a ser uno, esto ayuda a Naruto a curar un poco sus heridas. Sakura estaba feliz porque Sasuke estaba regresando a la aldea y porque Naruto nunca se rindió y cumplió su promesa, ella era la más feliz en ese momento del equipo 7, Naruto también estaba feliz porque su mejor amigo finalmente había despertado de esa oscuridad y regresado a la villa, no le importaba haber perdido el brazo, él sabía qué mantendría vivo el lazo que tenía con Sasuke pero él no había notado que él siente algo más por su amigo. Sasuke por el otro lado, él simplemente estaba cansado sobre todo en ese momento, él estaba viendo a Naruto sonreír y sin darse cuenta estaba sonriendo también, estaba feliz y había despertado un sentimiento que por el momento no sabía el que era pero no le tomaría importancia por ahora.

Los shinobis de Konoha finalmente llegaron a Konoha dónde los aldeanos estaban esperando cerca de la puerta para ver si hoy era el final de la guerra o no aún. Cerca de la puerta principal, no había mucha gente esperando porque ellos estaban confundidos justo después de salir de las "ramas" del infinito Tsukuyomi. Tsunade fue la primera en pasar la puerta y detrás de ella estaba el equipo 7 escoltando el nuevo hokage (que aún no había sido anunciado a los aldeanos).

Tsunade: Bueno, necesitamos ir a la torre del hokage así, Kakashi será anunciado oficialmente y Sasuke reconocido un aliado de nuevo.  
Sasuke: hn

Tsunade y el resto notaron que algunas personas de las que estaban esperando allí estaban mirando con odio (como lo hacían con Naruto) a Sasuke. Naruto le toca el hombro a Sasuke como señal que todo saldrá bien. Sasuke sonríe un poco. Después en la parte de afuera de torre del hokage en la parte alta, Kakashi es oficialmente anunciado como hokage y Sasuke como aliado de konoha de nuevo. Después de ello, el equipo 7, Tsunade y el nuevo hokage fueron dentro de la oficina del hokage.

Kakashi: Bueno, Sasuke ahora que eres oficialmente un aliado de Konoha de nuevo, así que… ahora te explicaré que necesitas hacer, ya sabes como prueba que eres un aliado…  
Sasuke suspira y dice: yeah, lo sé  
Kakashi: no te preocupes, (mirando a Naruto) no será difícil sólo será algo simple con lo que podrá ayudar y se me acaba de ocurrir cuando entramos a la villa y la vi  
Sasuke: hn  
Kakashi: Bueno, es fácil, también lo notaste, ¿verdad?  
Sasuke: hn  
Kakashi: perfecto, como lo habrás notado konoha está toda llena de ramas por lo del infinito Tsukuyomi  
Sasuke: ¿Y?  
Kakashi: (suspira) tú serás el responsable de limpiarlo  
Sasuke: ok, está bien, lo haré  
Kakashi: bien, ahora deberás elegir con quién vivirás

El equipo siete estaba un poco confundido y de allí…

Sasuke: ¿Qué quiere decir con eso, Kakashi-sens-… quiero decir Kakashi-sama?  
Naruto, Sakura y Tsunade se sorprenden con la actitud de Sasuke pero estaban felices.  
Naruto: yeah, ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Ah? Kakashi-sensei  
Sakura: ahora es Kakashi-sama, o no has aprendido nada del inteligente de Sasuke, Naruto bakka (lo golpea en la cabeza)  
Naruto: Sakura-chan… (Baja su cabeza y se la soba)

Tsunade y Kakashi estaban tan sólo observando las diferentes reacciones del equipo 7

Kakashi: Bueno, estoy muy seguro que Tsunade-sama sabe sobre que estoy hablando  
Tsunade afirma con la cabeza  
Sasuke: ¿entonces?  
Kakashi: Naruto, Sakura tan sólo piensen un poco al respecto, cuando Sasuke dejo Konoha, él solía tener una casa, ¿verdad?  
Naruto y Sakura afirman con la cabeza pero Sasuke se queda confundido  
Sasuke: (pensando) ¿Qué quiere decir con que solía tener una casa? ¿Qué pasó?  
Kakashi: noto que Sasuke se está preguntando qué ha pasado, y si ustedes (haciendo referencia a Naruto y Sakura) piensan lo que paso hace sólo unos meses atrás y por qué reconstruimos la aldea…  
Sakura/Naruto: el ataque de Pain/Nagato  
Sasuke: ?! (Sorprendido) quizás escuché algo al respecto de "Tobi' (hace "" con sus dedos aunque sólo la mitad de la seña pero entendible) pero saben que cuando Obito estaba actuando como "Tobi" él no solía actuar de manera seria sobre nada al respecto  
Todos afirman con la cabeza  
Sasuke: Bueno, y ¿Cuál es tú punto con la explicación de todo esto?  
Sasuke: (pensando) solía ser más directo cuando sólo era mi sensei  
Kakashi: Bueno, el ataque destruyo la aldea por completo  
Sasuke: ! Es verdad, acabas de decir que ha sido reconstruida, pero de nuevo ¿Cómo eso está relacionado conmigo y la necesidad de elegir dónde vivir?  
Kakashi: es fácil, fácil… porque como dije, tú solías tener una casa… y ahora ya no… tú no estabas aquí cuando eso paso, y las nuevas casas se hicieron para los aldeanos y shinobis quienes estaban aquí en ese entonces, esa es la razón (sonríe)

Los 3 shinobis pusieron una cara con los ojos salvajemente abiertos pero quien los tenía mucho más abiertos e intentando no usar el sharigan o su rinnegan era Sasuke.

Sakura: (muy entusiasmada) ¡SASUKE-KUN! (grita) ven a mi casa (pone ojitos de perrito mientras estaba abrazando el resto del brazo izquierdo de Sasuke)  
Sasuke: Sakura, vas a acabar con el resto de mi brazo…  
Sakura: oh, lo siento, Sasuke-kun, pero en verdad ven a mi casa ahí hay una habitación extra y…  
Sasuke: Sakura… (Suspira) lo siento, no puedo aceptar, en la entrada tú reconociste a tus padres, ¿verdad?  
Sakura afirma con la cabeza y está confundida un poco  
Sasuke: yo los vi cómo me miraban con un increíble odio…  
Sakura baja su cabeza  
Sasuke: lo siento  
Sakura: está bien, entiendo, yo soy la que se debería de disculpar  
Sasuke afirma con la cabeza, mira a su alrededor y suspira  
Sasuke: supongo que no tengo otra opción, me quedaré con Naruto…  
Kakashi: entonces, eso soluciona el problema. Ahora, los dos (señala a Naruto y Sasuke) irán a la bóveda primero  
Sasuke y Naruto ponen una cara de confusión  
Tsunade: Estoy de acuerdo, si es que acabas de tener la misma idea… después de lo que ocurrió en la guerra no creo que sea necesario esperar hasta que tengan 18 años  
Kakashi: eso es correcto  
Sakura: ¿Qué ha pasado? (confundida también)  
Kakashi: los dos, preguntarán sobre algunas cosas que tienen guardas allí  
Naruto: pero yo nunca he guardado nada allí  
Sasuke: estoy de acuerdo con el dobe  
Naruto: ¡Hey! Teme…  
Kakashi: bueno, estás cosas se pusieron allí después de reconstruir la aldea. Déjame que les explique (notando que ellos seguían confundidos)  
Ellos afirman con la cabeza  
Kakashi: Bueno, después que la villa fuera destruida en el área donde estaba tu casa (apunta a Sasuke) encontramos algunas cosas, ahora que has regresado las puedes recuperar, y para ti (señala a Naruto) hay algunas cosas allí que eran de tus padres.

Naruto sonríe y luego Sasuke también sonríe, y después de eso los dos salen de la oficina del hokage y fueron a la bóveda. En la bóveda ellos preguntaron cómo les dijo Kakashi y recibieron una caja cada uno. En la de Sasuke, habían algunas fotos de su familia y de Itachi con algunos kunais y otras cosas que sólo él reconocía que eran. En la caja de Naruto, estaba la capa de Minato y algunas fotos de sus padres cuando eran pequeños y además una especie de juguete para bebé que tenía como etiqueta: "En la casa de Minato-sama – Juguete de Naruto." Naruto lo leyó la etiqueta y una lágrima se le cae, él se la limpia y después los dos chicos llegaron a la casa de Naruto.

Naruto: Bueno, Bienvenido a tu nueva casa temporal  
Sasuke: hn

Entraron, cerraron la puerta y se detuvieron por un momento mirando dentro las cajas

Naruto: sabes, estaba pensando que nunca vería de nuevo esto (deja la caja en una mesa y muestra la capa de Minato)  
Sasuke: je, sabes que, (camina cerca de Naruto y también deja su caja) no me acordaba que seguía teniendo esto (enseña un kunai muy viejo), era de mi hermano, solíamos entrenar juntos… bueno, él entrenaba… yo sólo observaba y recogí este de aquí… pensaba que quizás si yo usaba su kunai…  
Naruto se ríe bajo  
Sasuke: …. dobe estás siendo molesto…  
Naruto: ¡teme! No me llames dobe  
Sasuke: dobe (sonríe un poco)  
Naruto: ok, lo siento, no puede controlarme porque…. Tú sabes… nunca pensé que te escucharía hablar de esa manera  
Sasuke: yeah, como sea…. (Mira al alrededor) quién lo iba a imaginar que esta casa está en orden, sucia pero en orden  
Naruto: Bueno…. Sí está en orden-ttebayo  
Sasuke: je, usuratonkachi, tú nuca cambias, bueno... (Suspira) no me voy a quedar en un lugar lleno de polvo, así que… ¿Dónde guardas la escoba, si es que tienes una?  
Naruto: aquí (lanza la escoba hacia la izquierda de Sasuke)  
(La escoba cae al costado de Sasuke)  
Sasuke: Naruto… eres un completo usuratonkachi (mueve su hombro izquierdo)  
Naruto: Jeje, lo siento, lo siento teme casi se me había olvidado (levanta la escoba y se la da a Sasuke)  
Sasuke: Bueno, limpiare está área primero y de ahí limpiare el cuarto…  
Naruto: ¡Yosh! Pondré estás cosas en un lugar seguro (sonríe, coge la caja de vuelta y empieza a poner las cosas en una repisa alta)  
Sasuke: (pensando mientras está barriendo) Naruto… ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que dormimos juntos… sólo por las misiones que hicimos juntos afuera…  
(Sasuke se queda profundamente pensativo)

(Naruto se cae sobre Sasuke y Sasuke sale de sus pensamientos)

Sasuke: ¡Usuratonkachi! Levántate de mí, ¡Ahora!  
Naruto: yo… yo... no puedo…  
Sasuke: en verdad eres un usuratonkachi… (Se acuerda que en el valle del fin fue Sakura quién les ayudo a levantarse)  
Naruto: neh, teme ¿Por qué siempre me llamas así? (justo logra empujarse hacia su derecha, con su izquierda)  
Sasuke: porque siempre actúas como uno… dobe… bueno… por lo menos, te las ingeniaste para salir de mí encima  
Naruto: … (A la izquierda de Sasuke)  
Sasuke: dame tu mano… (Mirando a su derecha)  
Naruto: ¿ah? (Confundido)  
Sasuke: bueno, si los dos nos cogemos de las manos, como están muy separadas en direcciones opuestas de esa manera nos podemos ayudar para levantarnos mutuamente…  
Naruto: oh! Sí, sí…

Naruto y Sasuke se dan la mano y comienzan a levantarse hasta que Naruto tratando de levantarse antes que Sasuke, hace que Sasuke se caiga de nuevo, pero en esta ocasión es Sasuke quién está encima y en este caso sus caras están muy cerca y se miran directamente a los ojos y ellos se sonrojan a la vez, después de unos segundos se separan y regresan a la misma posición como estaban unos instantes antes.

Naruto: lo… lo si…siento… LO SIENTO… (Se sonroja)  
Sasuke: yeah… está bien, no es necesario que grites… (Se sonroja)  
Naruto: sabes… tú eres mi mejor amigo y… y yo nunca vi tus ojos tan cerca… y… y  
Sasuke: lo… lo sé… no sé porque me sonroje pero ya estoy bien (sigue sonrojado mirando a lado contrario de Naruto)  
Naruto: mentiroso… jeje… te veo… (Se sonroja más)  
Sasuke: cállate… dobe… no es como si recién hubiera... tan sólo... notado mis sentimientos por ti o nada como eso… (Su cara se pone más roja pero sigue mirando a otro lado)  
Naruto: yeah… bueno… yo sé que estás mintiendo, así que lo diré… yo… YO TE AMO! (Lo grita todo de una y su cara se turna más roja)  
(Hubo un minuto de silencio y de ahí ambos voltean a verse uno al otro, con sus caras muy rojas y sonriendo)  
Naruto: no… sé… como explicarlo… pero…  
Sasuke: no lo digas de nuevo… es difícil para mí pero… yo… yo... te amo… dobe… (Lo dice muy bajito, evitando la mirada de Naruto)  
Naruto: Jeje… entiendo… (Sonríe) para ti es muy difícil, ¿verdad?  
Sasuke: yeah… (Sonríe un poco)  
Naruto: sabes… siempre creí que me gustaban las chicas pero hace mucho tiempo… antes que dejes Konoha…  
(Sasuke se sorprende)  
Naruto: yeah…lo sé… no estaba seguro pero ahora que… bueno hice que te caigas sobre mí… me di cuenta claramente que… te amo… y que eso es otro motivo que te agradezco que hayas vuelto a la villa… a mí… (Sonriendo)  
Sasuke: necesitas agradecerte a ti mismo porque sino fuera por ti... Quién me hizo sentí amor de vuelta… y sí, te amo también… y como tú no estaba seguro pero gracias a tu torpe actitud… siendo tú mismo… (Suspira) yo realmente te amo

De nuevo se tomaron de las manos y finalmente se levantaron, ellos se quedaron en silencio por un momento, mostraron sus caras algo avergonzadas

Naruto: (Se acerca a Sasuke) yo… necesito probar… algo… (Se acerca más su cara a la de Sasuke y lo besa)  
Sasuke: ! (Se sorprendió al inicio pero después sede y deja que el beso se alargue)

Después del beso, ambos sonríen y de ahí miran el piso y notan que tienen un desastre

Naruto: jeje, todo está en el piso, ups (Sonríe)  
Sasuke: yeah, tú estabas tratando de poner todo lo de tu caja allá arriba y con una sola mano, tan sólo no lo lograste…  
Naruto: pongámonos en orden juntos, ¿ok?  
Sasuke: sí, eso será lo mejor… (Sonríe)

Entre los dos, ellos ponen todo en orden de las dos cajas terminado con las fotografías que decidieron que las podrían en una sola repisa en el dormitorio. Cuando terminaron con las fotografías, terminaron viéndose uno al otro directamente a sus ojos…

Sasuke: (Se acerca a Naruto) gracias por dejarme quedar... (pone su cara cerca a la de Naruto y luego lo besa)  
(Naruto se sorprende en está ocasión pero también sede y deja que el beso se alargue, después golpean la puerta, ellos dejan de besarse y Naruto mira el reloj)  
Naruto: debe de ser alguien, quién ha sido enviado por el hokage para que me busquen para recordarme sobre los velatorios…  
Sasuke: yeah, lo sé... sólo ve… voy a terminar de limpiar y esperaré por ti (Sonríe)  
Naruto: ya voy (grita a la puerta, coge algunas ropas negras y va al baño, y después de unos minutos se dirige a la puerta)  
Naruto: cuídate (Le sonríe a Sasuke)

Sasuke le regresa la sonrisa y sigue barriendo

Después de unas pocas horas Naruto regresa a su casa, y nota que Sasuke ya término de limpiar pero no está ahí, entonces Naruto se preocupa, comienza a buscarlo por toda la casa, hasta que encuentra una nota encima de su mesa que la había pasado desapercibido, en la nota lee:

"Naruto, entiendo que pasará cuando regrese, se me hace extraño admitirlo pero nuestro amor es mutuo y yo sé que tú también quieres probar. Por ello, he ido a comprar algunas cosas que te recuerdo que yo no tengo muchas cosas y las necesitamos, no te preocupes por mí, dobe

Tu teme"

Después de que Naruto leyó la nota, él suspira y se relaja un poco pero…

Naruto: ! (Sorprendido, relee la nota y de ahí piensa) ¿Probar? (Se sonroja)

Después de un rato, Sasuke toca la puerta. Naruto la abre y lo deja pasar, de ahí lo ayuda con las cosas que Sasuke cargaba. Naruto nota que las cosas eran ropa y otras cosas que no sabía que eran o no estaba seguro al respecto, fueron a la habitación. En el cuarto, Naruto y Sasuke ponen las nuevas ropas de Sasuke en el ropero y se sonríen uno al otro y terminan besándose de vuelta.

Ellos siguen con los besos, sólo paran cuando les falta el aire y mientras ellos están peleando por ver quién es el domínate, ellos caen en la cama uno al lado del otro sobre sus brazos faltantes y mirándose el uno al otro. Ellos se ríen y continúan con los besos. Entre sonrojadas y besos ellos se comienzan a desvestirse y prueban lo que querían probar

Para hacerlo, Naruto logra a ponerse encima de Sasuke aprovechando que se besaban, y que Sasuke había empezado a gemir aunque despacio, Naruto empieza a besarle el cuello lo que hace que Sasuke gimiera más, con esa santificación dirige sus dedos a la boca de Sasuke y mientras piensa que será más difícil de lo que creía, pues con una mano no puede masturbarle mientras le prepara, por lo que baja su cabeza a la altura del miembro de Sasuke y con la lengua empieza lamerlo haciendo que Sasuke se doble de excitación con eso, Naruto con sus dedos lubricados con la saliva de Sasuke baja su mano a la parte trasera de Sasuke, pero antes acomoda la pierna de Sasuke sobre su hombro y se da espacio para comenzar a prepararlo para luego penetrarlo y entre gemidos Sasuke le pide que lo haga de una vez a lo que Naruto con gusto satisface a Sasuke y lo penetra de una haciendo que Sasuke se doble de dolor y placer ahora que Naruto está dentro de Sasuke, se acomoda para estar a su igual y lo masturba mientras lo besa con pasión en los labios.

Después de un rato, los dos llegan a su limite y se corren a la vez, Sasuke lo hace en su encima y en la mano de Naruto mientras que Naruto lo hace en el interior de Sasuke. Apenas terminan de correrse mutuamente, Naruto sale del interior de Sasuke, Sasuke se ríe con santificación y aprovecha para darle la vuelta a Naruto y ponerse encima de este, Naruto entre gemidos le pregunta que pasa a lo que Sasuke le responde entre gemidos mientras de empieza a besarle el cuello a Naruto que es su turno, Naruto aumenta los gemidos pero es algo cayado cuando Sasuke le ofrece sus dedos, Naruto empieza a lamer los dedos con placer mientras Sasuke imita las acciones de Naruto y lo excita lamiendo el miembro de Naruto, después que Naruto lamió los dedos de Sasuke, este acomoda la pierna de Naruto sobre su hombro para darse espacio y empieza a preparlo mientras que le besa el cuello a Naruto, una vez que siente que la entrada de Naruto está lista, Sasuke espero simplemente a que Naruto entre gemidos le pida que lo hiciera de una vez y así fue como y cuando Sasuke lo penetra sintiendo santificación empieza a masturbarlo por mientras que al igual que Naruto, Sasuke lo besa en los labios hasta que nuevamente los dos se corren simultáneamente, sólo que está vez es Sasuke quién lo hace en el interior de Naruto y Naruto en la mano de Sasuke.

Sasuke sale del interior de Naruto una vez que terminaron, y está vez los dos estando sudados y agotados por el placer que mutuamente acaban de tener, se acuestan de lado solo que está vez están sobre sus brazos quedando Naruto a la izquierda de Sasuke y Sasuke a la derecha de Naruto de esa manera los dos terminan abrazándose con las piernas y besándose pero con más calma. Se separan y notan con las dos mitades de los brazos faltantes se complementan entre sí, se sonríen mutuamente, y después de eso, simplemente se quedan dormidos los dos mientras se abrazan con mucho amor de tal manera que sus cabezas quedan una al lado de la otra...

En la mañana siguiente, Naruto y Sasuke se despiertan simultáneamente, ellos se sonrojan y notan que están desnudos. Ellos deciden darse una ducha juntos, después de eso van a la cocina y hacen el desayuno…

Naruto: Bueno, es hace ya mucho tiempo que tomamos desayuno juntos, ¿verdad?  
Sasuke: yeah… pero dobe ahora es diferente…  
Naruto: (Sonriendo) sí lo es-ttebayo… hey, estaba pensando… nosotros no estuvimos juntos por 2 años…  
Sasuke: hn  
Naruto: bueno, me preguntaba… ¿Cómo ha sido?  
Sasuke: ¿Qué quieres decir? dobe  
Naruto: no me llames así, teme… bueno, lo que quiero decir… yo estaba entrenando con ero-sennin y pues… tú estabas con Orochimaru…  
Sasuke: ¿ero-sennin? No era supuestamente con Jiraiya?  
Naruto: yeah, pero él era pervertido especialmente cuando íbamos a las aguas termales…  
Sasuke: espera… ¿Qué? ¿Pervertido? ¿Contigo? (Preocupado)  
Naruto: (Moviendo de izquierda a derecha su mano como negación) Noooooooooooo… él era con las chicas, él siempre quería mirar las chicas… y bueno… yo no estaba interesado en eso… quizás no lo note en ese momento porque yo sólo quería entrenar pero… quizás sólo no me interesaba eso y….  
Sasuke: ok, cálmate Naruto… entiendo tu punto…  
Naruto: gracias…  
Sasuke: bueno, por lo menos estuviste viajando por todos lados, ¿verdad?  
Naruto: sí, ¿por qué? ¿No lo hiciste tú? Yo creí que Orochimaru hacia que se mudasen a diferentes lugares sólo para evitar las autoridades y…  
Sasuke: bueno, eso es verdad pero no significa que yo pueda ir por allí o por allá cuando lo quería… lo supe cuando llegué a su escondite, él me estaba esperando y me lo dijo bien claro… al inicio no estaba seguro pero además sabía que era muy tarde para cambiar de opinión así que sí, nosotros cambiamos lugares pero yo no pude conocer nada sobre los lugares…  
Naruto: eso es triste… hay un montón de lugares que deberías de ver, y ahora porque todas las aldeas están en paz es más fácil de viajar alrededor, tú sabes  
Sasuke: hn… supongo… pero tú sabes yo necesito la aprobación del resto de los aldeanos y créeme, no será fácil tan sólo limpiando la villa, que ya lo hice cuando me fui a comprar, no estaba tan sucia porque ya algunas personas habían limpiado cerca de sus casas y…  
Naruto: yeah, es verdad… ya lo vi, gracias teme… (Sonríe) déjame agradecerte en nombre de todos (Besa a Sasuke)  
Sasuke: bueno, de nada (Besa a Naruto de vuelta)  
Naruto: Bueno, (se levanta y recoge su plato del desayuno) ¿ahora qué?  
Sasuke: No estoy seguro, creo que por nuestro bien… (Se levanta y ayuda a Naruto con los platos)  
Naruto: ¿Cuando?  
Sasuke: ¿Qué quieres decir?  
Naruto: No soy ese dobe, sabes que quiero decir  
Sasuke: bueno, supongo cuando Kakashi-sama… me dé una casa…  
Naruto: oh es verdad esto es sólo temporal… (Se pone triste)  
Sasuke: no estés triste… sabes, podemos volverlo a hacer en mi nueva casa también (Sonríe)  
Naruto: (Le sonríe de regreso) pero, para la siguiente ocasión, necesitaremos los brazos artificiales que Tsunade baa-chan mencionó antes de regresar a Konoha  
Sasuke: hn…  
Naruto: así que, ¿Saldrás justo después de obtener una nueva casa?  
Sasuke: hn  
Naruto: ¿Por cuánto tiempo?  
Sasuke: supongo, sólo por un año y además es el máximo de permiso que obtendré  
Naruto: yeah, supongo… ¿y por mientras?  
Sasuke: me quedaré aquí, dobe (Sonríe y lo besa)  
Naruto: te amo, teme (Sonriendo)  
Sasuke: te amo a ti también, dobe (Se besan de nuevo)  
Después de una semana, Kakashi les hace saber que Sasuke tiene una nueva casa y aprueba el viaje de Sasuke sólo por un año y no más. Sasuke se va.

_Terminan de recordar y regresan al presente:_

Naruto: bueno, supongo esta es la última caja…  
Sasuke: sí, supongo…  
Naruto: ¿lo recuerdas, verdad?  
Sasuke: hn… sí lo hago y te amo (Sonriendo)  
Naruto: lo sé… teme y también te amo (Sonriendo)

Ellos salen de la casa de Naruto y van a la nueva casa de Sasuke

Naruto: neh, Sasuke… ¿me puedo quedar, hoy en la noche?  
Sasuke: veo que no te gusta perder el tiempo, pero cuando deje Konoha de vuelta mi brazo artificial no estaba listo aún…  
Naruto: entonces, vamos al hospital y de allí tengamos algo de diversión… (Besa a Sasuke)  
Sasuke: dobe, a ti en verdad no te gusta perder el tiempo, así que, vámonos (Le besa de vuelta)

Ellos fueron al hospital y de allí hacia la casa de Sasuke y comenzaron todo de vuelta

Continuará? :D :D

* * *

**NaruSasu/SasuNaru ****by ****AnonimadeLima**

Literature / Fan Fiction / Romance©2015 AnonimadeLima  
#ナルト #advertencia #narusasu #narusasunaru #naruto #narutouzumaki #nsn #sasuke #sasukeuchiha #sasunaru #sns #warning #yaoi #sasunarusasu #サスケ #ナルサス #サスナル (show less) Mature Content

Este es la historia NaruSasu/SasuNaru basada en mi "Journal" llamado: "**My crazy ideas/mis locas ideas o.O O.o**" .  
Está es la versión en Español, espero les guste, como yo cuando la escribí, sólo para dejarles saber que este es mi primer fanfic :D :D  
PD: La versión en Inglés del fic fue editada por **Lil-Naru** -chan (La historia en general), quién me ayudó con la gramática de Inglés y corrigió mi tontos errores  
Muchas gracias **Lil-Naru**-chan :D :D

Y la "escena de sexo" fue editada por **deadvampire32** -chan, quién me ayudo de la misma manera.  
Muchas gracias **deadvampire32**-chan :D :D

Aquí la versión en Inglés: *"Enlace en mi perfil**"**  
Disfruten :D :D

-  
"Secuela":

Versión en Inglés: *The Present (Part 1) &amp; The Present (Part 2)  
Versión en español: *El Presente (Parte 1) y El Presente (Parte 2)

Tercera y última parte:  
Versión en Inglés: *The Future(Part 1) &amp; The Future(Part 2)  
Versión en Español: *El Futuro (Parte 1) y El Futuro (Parte 2)  
-

* * *

Esa fue la descripción que se encuentra en DA  
:D :D


	2. El Presente

**Advertencia:** El siguiente fanfiction está clasificado R+18 contiene desnudez y temas sexuales. No es adecuado para personas menores de 18 años. Gracias por la comprensión. ^^ ^^  
#Yaoi #NaruSasu #SasuNaru

* * *

**"Memories of one year 2"/"Memorias de un año 2"**

Capítulo 2: "**El Presente**"

La última vez Naruto y Sasuke salieron del hospital después de que Sasuke obtuviera su brazo artificial, y se dirigieron a la nueva casa de Sasuke a empezar todo de nuevo, pero ¿habrá sido así de fácil?

Están en la nueva casa de Sasuke, desempacando las cosas de Sasuke que están en cajas que traían de la casa de Naruto... Las cosas seguían en las cajas pues Naruto no quería perder el tiempo…

Naruto: creó que primero debimos desempacar antes de ir al hospital por tu brazo artificial...  
Sasuke: hn (moviendo su nuevo brazo)  
Naruto: a mí me tardo unas 24 horas acostumbrarme a el...  
Sasuke: hn  
Naruto: ha pasado un año y una semana desde esa vez...  
Sasuke: hn…  
Naruto: lamentablemente durante esa semana que te quedaste en mi casa, Kakashi... sama... (Bufó) se aseguró que estuvieras ocupado...  
Sasuke: hn (seguía intentando manejar su brazo adecuadamente)  
Naruto: pues al parecer a los aldeanos no les basto el grandioso trabajo que hiciste...  
Sasuke: hn  
Naruto: tuviste que ayudar a un grupo de genins con sus misiones D y C...  
Sasuke: hn...  
Naruto: claro que logré convencer fácilmente al grupo de Konohamaru...  
Sasuke: ...  
Naruto: sí sé te sentiste muy obligado a eso, pero que se le iba a hacer, era más cosa de los otros aldeanos que de los que en verdad te conocemos... (Sonríe)  
Sasuke le devuelve la sonrisa...  
Naruto: por lo menos te ganaste la confianza necesaria...  
Sasuke: hn...  
Naruto: lamentablemente nosotros no tenemos un rango oficialmente superior al de un genin...  
Sasuke: hn... (Serio)  
Naruto: fue por eso que sólo te dejaron acompañarlos en las misiones de rango D y C...  
Sasuke: usuratonkashi, eso ya lo dijiste...  
Naruto: ya lo sé... sólo quería saber si me escuchabas o no... (Se ríe suave)  
Sasuke: dobe...  
Naruto: teme...  
Sasuke: ... sí todo eso fue lo que pasó justo antes que me vaya, aparte que tuvimos que entrenar cosas básicas bajo vigilancia de ese anbu y Sakura...  
Naruto: yeah, Sakura molestaba a veces... Bueno no tanto... (Se ríe) pero Sai sí que fastidia, ¿Verdad?  
Sasuke: ... creo que fue el único a pesar de supuestamente no entender sobre sentimientos, fue el que más acertaba lo que realmente pasaba...  
Naruto: jeje... (Algo sonrojado, pone una mano sobre su nuca con nerviosismo) sí así parece...  
Sasuke: dobe, no hay nadie aquí...  
Naruto: ! Es verdad... (Sonrojado)  
Sasuke: ya te había dicho que te puedes quedar... (Sonrojado un poco)  
Naruto: pero aún no te has acostumbrado a tu brazo (nota que Sasuke está abriendo y cerrando su puño)  
Sasuke: eso no nos detuvo aquella vez, además tan sólo tendré este día, ya que acabo de regresar y Kakashi-sama no me dejará en paz...

Tocan la puerta

Sakura: (por detrás de la puerta) ¡Sasuke-kun! me dijeron que te pasaste por el hospital...  
Sasuke: (abriendo la puerta) sí, ¿Qué quieres?  
Sakura: sólo quería saber cómo estabas, sé que acabas de volve-...  
(Nota a Naruto)  
Sakura: oh, Naruto no sabía que estabas aquí...  
Naruto: pues... te recuerdo que el teme estuvo en mi casa y yo...  
Sakura: oh, es verdad... (Nota que Sasuke está observando su brazo)  
Sakura: (atrapa el brazo izquierdo de Sasuke) déjame revisarlo...  
Sasuke: (pensando) si sigue aquí, Naruto terminará y ya no tendrá escusas al frente de esta para quedarse...  
Sakura: (pensando) si no hubiera estado operando, yo misma le hubiera puesto el brazo (llora internamente)  
Naruto: hey, teme estás son las cosas que estaban en la bóveda, ¿Dónde las colocó?  
Sasuke: déjalo ahí, usuratonkashi, o lo vas a arruinar...  
Naruto: no me llames así teme... sé que te importan estas cosas...  
Sasuke: cállate, dobe...  
Sakura: (suspira y le suelta el brazo) y ahí van de vuelta... No me sorprende que Kakashi-sama haya decidido mantenerte ocupado todo el rato...  
Sasuke: ¿A qué te refieres?  
Naruto: ?! (Confundido)  
Sakura: creó que a Kakashi-sama le preocupaba que se peleen ustedes dos, conviviendo en una sola casa... creó que esa es una razón escondida del porque te mandaba por aquí, cerca de la aldea, en patéticas misiones D y C...  
Naruto: te refieres peleas como está...  
Sakura: sí algo así...  
Naruto: pero el teme y yo ya no peleamos por cosas tontas...  
Sakura: sí "claro" como tú digas, Naruto...  
Sasuke: bueno... si sólo es eso lo que quieres comentar... agradeceré que tratarás mi brazo... pero creo que ya tengo suficiente ayuda con el dobe para terminar de desempacar...  
Sakura: oh, claro... Ya me voy... Suerte chicos... (Se va riéndose suave)  
Naruto: que fue eso...  
Sasuke: ni idea... ¿Dónde dejaste las cosas que mencionaste hace un rato?  
Naruto: tranquilo, teme las he puesto en la mesa… (Sonríe)  
Sasuke: ya veo… (Sonríe)  
Naruto: neh, Sasuke…. Puedo notar que…. sé que es difícil para ti… bueno muy difícil…  
Sasuke: usuratonkashi, deja de balbucear…  
Naruto: …. pues que aunque… quería quedarme… sé que no vas a admitir tan fácil que te está fastidiando el brazo… por ello…  
Sasuke: (Suspira) déjalo así… quédate entonces con más razón…. (Pone una sonrisa pervertida)  
Naruto: !  
Sasuke: no malpienses… dobe…  
Naruto: ? (Completamente confundido)  
Sasuke: (Suspira profundamente pero despacio) puedes quedarte a vigilar como me va con el brazo… (Empieza a murmurar) yo aún te amo y…. (Lo dice más bajo aún) aprecio lo que haces por mí….  
Naruto: ¿qué? Casi no te escuché lo último…  
Sasuke: (vuelve a suspirar como arrepintiéndose de lo que va decir) que…. apreció lo que haces por mí… dobe…  
Naruto: ¡TEME! Ya lo sabía… (Sonríe) y yo también te amo… (Sonrojado)  
Sasuke se sonroja

Naruto continua desempacando hasta que encuentra un reloj, y nota que ya es hora de almorzar…

Naruto: neh, Sasuke… ¿qué vamos a almorzar?  
Sasuke: ¿a qué te refieres con eso?  
Naruto: (mostrando el reloj que acaba de encontrar) pues no es obvio ya es hora…  
Sasuke: bueno tendremos que ir a comer a fuera, aún no tengo nada de comida…. (Suspira) o compremos ramen instantáneo…  
Naruto: Ramen-ttebayo!  
Sasuke: cálmate, dobe… y vamos de una vez… pero antes tenemos que poner las cosas para la almorzar…  
Naruto: oh, es verdad… (Se ríe)  
Entre los dos acomodan las cosas necesarias para almorzar y de ahí se van a comprar el ramen instantáneo para al final regresar a la casa de Sasuke…  
Sasuke: no tenías que comprar tanto ramen… dobe  
Naruto: teme, que no me llames así… pero es que no me decidía el sabor…  
Sasuke: da igual, sólo vamos a almorzar esto una vez…  
Naruto: eso lo dirás por ti… (Pone un puchero)  
Sasuke: (suspira) bueno, como sea… almorzamos… (Sonríe)  
Naruto: (algo sonrojado) sí (mueve su cabeza en afirmación)

Los dos se dirigen a la cocina, ponen a calentar el agua necesaria, cuando Naruto nota a Sasuke, moviendo su muñeca izquierda, mientras con la mano derecha se la frota

Naruto: Sasuke… (Preocupado)  
Sasuke: No te preocupes, dobe, como tú dijiste me va tomar por lo menos unas 24 horas…  
Naruto: deja que yo me encargue de los ramens, tan sólo ve y siéntate, eso ayudará a tu brazo… (Un poco preocupado)  
Sasuke: está bien… (Le sonríe)  
Sasuke se va la mesa a sentar, mientras Naruto pone el agua caliente en los bowls de ramen…  
Naruto: (pensando) Sasuke…. ¿por qué se te hará tan difícil admitir algunas cosas…? Felizmente sé que sí me amas… (Sonríe para sí mismo)

Naruto observo que ya estaban listos los ramens y decide buscar una bandeja para poder llevarlos a donde Sasuke, una vez que encuentra una, pone los bowls ahí y va donde Sasuke

Naruto: ¡Sasuke!  
Sasuke: Naruto…. Gracias… (Sonríe)  
Naruto: no es nada… (Sonríe)

Los dos se sientan uno al frente del otro y empiezan a almorzar

Naruto: Sasuke….  
Sasuke: hn?  
Naruto: estas choreando todo, sí aún no puedes…. pues yo… podría…  
Sasuke: ¿qué?  
Naruto: pues…. ayudarte…. (Sonrojado)  
Sasuke: (Se da cuenta que casi no ha comido y que ha votado casi todo) está bien… (Sonríe)  
Naruto: entonces… (Se levanta y se sienta a lado de Sasuke y junta más las sillas) No te molesta, ¿verdad?  
Sasuke: dobe…. (Se acerca más) claro que no… eres mío, ¿verdad?  
Naruto: (Sonrojado) sí…. entonces… comenzaré (Sonríe)  
Sasuke: me gusta verte sonreír… (Se sonroja)  
Naruto: lo sé… (Le asoma la mano con comida a boca) di ah… (Se ríe)  
Sasuke: dobe (Sonríe y luego abre la boca)

Naruto ayuda a almorzar a Sasuke, por turnos, mientras que él también come

Naruto: ¿qué tal está?, es mejor así, ¿Verdad?  
Sasuke: (Asiente con la cabeza) hn

Después de un rato los dos terminan de almorzar y deciden levantar los platos…

Naruto: Sasuke… ¿estás bien?  
Sasuke: hn  
Naruto: casi sueltas el bowl, si te molesta algo deberías de decirme… se supone que me he quedado a ver cómo te va con tu brazo…  
Sasuke: lo sé…. perdón… (Pone de vuelta el bowl en la mesa) tienes razón aún me fastidia…  
Naruto: entonces aún no lo esfuerces tanto… hace sólo unas horas que lo tienes… ya verás que para mañana a estas horas estarás mejor… (Le sonríe)  
Sasuke: lo sé… (Se acerca donde Naruto y lo besa) yo confió en ti… sé que así será  
Naruto: entonces no te preocupes por los bowls, me encargo yo… (Lo besa)  
Sasuke: lo sé… (Le sonríe)  
Naruto le sonríe de vuelta y se asegura de lavar todo lo que ensuciaron…  
Sasuke: bueno, como ya hemos terminado de almorzar… deberíamos de terminar de desempacar todo de una vez dobe…  
Naruto: teme…  
Sasuke: dobe… habló en serio… aún ni la habitación está lista, la sala está llena de cajas…  
Naruto: bueno, bueno…  
Sasuke: además a la velocidad que estás haciendo las cosas es posible que cuando acabes… sea hora de cenar… y preferiría comer una ensalada de tomates, que aún ni he comprado, a volver a comer ramen…  
Naruto: hey, ¿Qué hay de malo con el ramen? Además… ¿Por qué tomates…?  
Sasuke: (Suspira) usuratonkashi, para ser mi pareja sí que eres despistado…  
Naruto: ! pa…pa… pareja…  
Sasuke: sí pareja… así es como se llaman los enamorados, ¿verdad?  
Naruto: ah, claro… (Se ríe nervioso)  
Sasuke: dobe… (Se ríe para sí mismo) bueno… para que sepas… los tomates…  
Naruto: sí….  
Sasuke: fácil... dobe… a mí me gustan los tomates tanto como a ti el ramen…  
Naruto: ah! Entonces cuando acabe te conseguiré unos… (Sonríe)  
Sasuke: si lo haces…. estaré eternamente agradecido… (Se le acerca y lo besa)  
Naruto: no será nada… (Algo sonrojado, lo besa de vuelta)

Naruto con un poco de la ayuda de Sasuke, quién sólo está usando su derecha, terminan de desempacar todo…

Naruto: ¡Yosh! Ahora iré por esos tomates como te prometí  
Sasuke: …! Espera dobe… iré contigo… así no pensarán que estás actuando raro… (Sonrojado)  
Naruto: ?  
Sasuke: No te tengo que recordar que nadie sabe lo nuestro… ¿O sí? Así quedamos en ese entonces…  
Naruto: es verdad… tendré que decir que sólo te doy una mano con tus compras hasta que te acostumbres con tu brazo… (Sonrojado)

Los dos se van a comprar y cuando ya tenían todo, estaban por volver, cuando…

Sakura: (a la distancia) ¡Sasuke-kun, Naruto!  
Los dos voltean a hacían Sakura, luego se miran solapadamente entre los dos y acaban afirmando de reojo  
Sasuke: Sakura, ¿qué quieres?  
Sakura: Sasuke, Naruto… veo que acaban de hacer compras… (Los mira de reojo)  
Naruto: ?  
Sasuke: sí así es… no es necesario que resaltes lo obvio…. ¿Puedes decirme a que nos llamabas?  
Sakura: nada especifico… sólo que…  
Naruto: ¿qué pasa, Sakura-chan?  
Sakura: no es nada… bueno es que me sorprende verlos juntos como sin nada y sin pelear….  
Sasuke: Naruto, ya te explico en la tarde que ya no nos peleamos tanto… ahora… si nos disculpas el dobe y yo debemos volver a casa…  
Naruto: teme, que no me llames así…  
Sakura: sí "claro"… ahora que lo veo, creo que siguen siendo los mismos… hey, si Naruto sigue en tu casa Sasuke-kun… eso quiere decir que no han acabado de desempacar…  
Sasuke: no, no es así… ya terminó, sólo… (Suspira) no me dejo de otra que aceptar su dobe ayuda… (Le molesta el brazo izquierdo y se lo sujeta)  
Naruto: Sasuke…. (Intenta no sonar tan preocupado)  
Sakura: Sasuke-kun… deberías de ir al hospital si te molesta el brazo…  
Sasuke: no es necesario… (Mira de reojo a Naruto) el dobe dijo que a él sólo le tomo 24 horas…  
Sakura: es cierto… pero Tsunade-sama cree que se debe porque él es un jinchuriki… y tú sabes se cura más rápido… (Preocupada)  
Sasuke: mmmm… (Mira a Naruto)  
Naruto: Kurama, no intervino… dijo que él sólo me ayuda a sanar… no a que me acostumbre a un brazo artificial…  
Sasuke: ya ves… (Le vuelve a fastidiar el brazo)  
Sakura: Sasuke-kun, anda a hospital, te haré unos análisis y después podrás ir a tu casa, será algo rutinario…  
Naruto: Sasuke… quizás Sakura tenga razón anda al hospital…. (Se detiene por unos segundos) espera… yo tengo todo lo que compraste porque te fastidiaba el brazo como para que lo lleves tú…  
Sasuke: (Suspira, busca sus llaves en su bolsillo, se las lanza) Ten, deja todo como debe ser… y más te vale que no rompas nada, dobe… (Serio)  
Naruto: teme…. (Serio)  
Sakura: bueno, si ya está solucionado… Sasuke-kun, vamos antes que te duela de nuevo… Naruto, ya nos vemos… (Se despide saludando a la distancia)  
Sasuke: (Justo antes de partir) Te veo después en mi casa, apenas logré despistar a Sakura, no pierdas las llaves (Sonríe un poco y se va detrás de Sakura)  
Naruto: no te preocupes… (Lo dice para sí mismo, sonríe y se va)

Naruto llega con las cosas a la casa de Sasuke, mientras Sakura le hace los exámenes al brazo izquierdo de Sasuke en el hospital… Naruto termina de colocar las cosas que compraron en donde corresponde mientras que en el hospital Sakura ha terminado de analizar las radiografías entre otros… Naruto se asegura de haber puesto todo en orden como le había explicado temprano Sasuke, mientras que en el hospital Sasuke se asegura que todo estuviera en orden con su brazo y Sakura le confirma que sí y que ya se debe de ir a descansar… Naruto decide sentarse a esperar a Sasuke, mientras que Sakura le dice a Sasuke que lo va acompañar hasta su casa a lo que en un principio este se niega pero ella insiste… Naruto se preocupa un poco por Sasuke, pero sabe que Sakura no dejará que nada le pase, además se calma cuando se recuerda lo último que le dijo Sasuke; mientras Sasuke y Sakura están camino a la casa de Sasuke… Naruto decide que esperaría a Sasuke en la puerta así lo sorprendería con un beso al llegar, pues sabía que Sasuke no dejaría que Sakura lo siguiera, ya que le dijo que la despistaría; mientras que Sakura y Sasuke están llegando a la casa de este…

Al fin Sasuke y Sakura han llegado, Sasuke toca la puerta y….

Sasuke: (Del otro lado de la puerta, mientras la toca) ya lleg-…[-llegamos-]  
Naruto: (Abre la puerta, se lanza a los brazos de Sasuke, lo besa y luego dice) Bienvenido, teme… (Sonriendo)  
Sasuke: …dobe… (Le sonríe de vuelta y lo besa)  
Sakura se quedó pasmada por un rato, mientras que Sasuke y Naruto se siguen besando a la vez que se dirigen hacia adentro, cuando se separan para cerrar la puerta y Naruto nota la presencia de Sakura, Sasuke la recuerda…  
Sakura: (Después de despabilarse) Sasuke-kun… Naruto…. Ustedes….  
Naruto: (Nervioso) yo… esto… pensé que… bueno…  
Sasuke: … me había olvido de tu insistencia por acompañarme… (Tranquilo)  
Sakura: (Apenada) entonces… ustedes…  
Sasuke: sí, somos pareja… (Mira a Naruto, sonriendo y de ahí vuelve a mirar a Sakura) pasa, te lo explicáremos…  
Sakura:… (Nota que tiene lágrimas en sus mejillas)  
Naruto: lo siento… Sakura-chan… será mejor que pases, no sería agradable que te topes con alguien y te vean llorando (Calmado)  
Sakura:… (Asiente y entra)

Una vez los tres están adentro se dirigen al comedor para hablar…

Sakura: pero… no entiendo… ¿desde cuándo?... ósea Sasuke-kun acaba de regresar… y ustedes siempre pelean… y… (Se limpia las lágrimas)  
Naruto: es verdad… Sasuke acaba de volver, pero…. (Se sonroja mirando a Sasuke)  
Sasuke: es obvio, no lo crees… todo comenzó antes que me valla, es más fue…  
Naruto: apenas acabo la guerra… (Se sonroja más)  
Sasuke: hn…  
Sakura: !  
Sasuke: ahora entenderás que no puedes ir por allí diciendo que yo, Sasuke Uchiha, actualmente considerado un "aliado" de Konoha, está con Naruto Uzumaki, el que es considerado el héroe de Konoha, ¿verdad?  
Sakura: …. Sí, lo entiendo…  
Naruto: Gracias, Sakura-chan…  
Sasuke: bueno…  
Naruto: Sakura-chan… ¿qué fue con el brazo de Sasuke? (Preocupado mira el brazo de Sasuke)  
Sakura: ah?, oh… sí es verdad… bueno… en lo que puede observar por ahora, todo parase estar en perfecto estado… es sólo cuestión de tiempo… bueno supongo que debería de irme… (Se levanta, se dirige a la salida y les da una sonrisa falsa)  
Naruto: ¿estás bien, Sakura-chan?  
Sasuke: dobe, déjala si quiere irse, quizás sea lo mejor…  
Naruto: teme… te recuerdo que aunque haya aceptado nuestra relación sigue siendo nuestra compañera…  
Sakura: estoy bien, Naruto… gracias por preocuparte, pero Sasuke-kun… tiene razón, no quisiera molestarlos… (Se va)  
Sasuke: ya ves, está bien… ahora dobe, déjame ver como guardaste todo…  
Naruto: hey, teme… tendrías que confiar más en tu pareja, ¿no crees? (se acerca para besarlo)  
Sasuke: no es que no confié en ti… pero no estoy seguro si prestaste la atención necesaria cuando te lo explique en la mañana…  
Naruto: teme… claro que te preste atención-ttebayo…  
Sasuke: je, igual voy a revisarlo…  
Naruto: como quieras… (Bufó)  
Sasuke: me encanta cuando haces eso… (Le sonríe de una manera picara)  
Naruto se sonroja  
Sasuke: a ver… veamos… (Revisa que todo lo que compraron estuviera en orden en su lugar)  
Naruto: ya ves, está tal cual me dijiste…  
Sasuke: sorprendentemente cierto…  
Naruto: te dije-ttebayo (Sonriendo)  
Sasuke: gracias (Se acerca y lo besa)  
Alargan el beso, hasta que se separan por falta de aire, Naruto mira al reloj…  
Naruto: se ha hecho tarde… (Se ríe)  
Sasuke: es verdad…  
Naruto: ! casi se me olvida, compré tomates… (Sonriendo)  
Sasuke: lo sé, yo fui contigo, ¿recuerdas?  
Naruto: (Un poco sonrojado) es verdad… te haré tu ensalada… (Sonríe)  
Sasuke: te lo agradezco… (Le sonríe de vuelta)

Naruto preparaba una ensalada de tomates, mientras que Sasuke sin que se dé cuenta Naruto, preparaba otro ramen instantáneo…

Naruto: (Volteando a mirar a Sasuke) Ya está tu ensalada (Sonríe)  
Sasuke: y yo te hice una de tus sopas ramen…  
Naruto: ¡Sasuke! No debiste… (Sonríe, se acerca a Sasuke y lo besa)  
Sasuke: no fue nada, gracias por hacerme mi ensalada favorita… (Lo besa de vuelta)

Naruto pone los respectivos envases sobre la bandeja, los dos se dirigen al comedor y se sientan uno al lado de otro…

Naruto: te ayudaré de vuelta si quieres… (Le sonríe)  
Sasuke: estaré agradecido… (Le sonríe de vuelta)

Nuevamente Naruto ayuda a comer a Sasuke por turnos mientras que toma su sopa…

Naruto: en verdad que te gustan los tomates…  
Sasuke: lo mismo puedo decir de ti y el ramen  
Los dos se ríen un poco  
Naruto: … es verdad… (Se levanta, recogiendo todo de vuelta con la ayuda de la bandeja)  
Sasuke: apenas me acostumbre a este brazo, las cosas serán como se deben…  
Naruto: teme… ¿es que no te ha gustado que te ayude? (Se entristece un poco)  
Sasuke: usuratonkashi… no seas dobe… y no te pongas así… por supuesto que me agrado…. fue un lindo detalle… (Sonrojado un poco)  
Naruto: ¿Enserio? (Un poco menos entristecido y algo feliz)  
Sasuke: sí… (Suspira) entiende que si no fuera por el brazo… yo estaría haciendo las cosas por mi propia cuenta…. pero eso no quita el hecho que aprecie lo que haces… (Lo dice bajando su voz)  
Naruto: jeje…. gracias teme… yo también te amo… (Sonriendo)  
Sasuke: dime… ¿Hay algún ""truco" para que me acostumbre a esto? (Señala su brazo izquierdo con la derecha)  
Naruto: ! No que yo sepa… creo que no prestarle atención… digo… creo que si lo ves como si fuera el de verdad…. (Se queda pensativo algo confundido)  
Sasuke: bueno no importa…. (Se acerca, lo abraza por atrás y lo besa en la mejilla)  
Naruto se sonroja  
Sasuke: no lo pienses tanto.. no es lo tuyo, dobe…  
Naruto: teme…. Hey, ya está todo listo…  
Sasuke: ? ¿A qué te refieres, dobe?  
Naruto: a que ya terminamos de desempacar… y ya cenamos…. ¿ahora qué?  
Sasuke: ….. pues por ahora nada… aún es temprano para irse a dormir, ¿no lo crees?  
Naruto: es verdad… hey, sabes… estaba pensando…  
Sasuke: ¿qué cosa?  
Naruto: pues Sakura-chan aceptó bastante bien lo nuestro, ¿no crees?  
Sasuke: hn…  
Naruto: …. Pues sé que habíamos decidido que…  
Sasuke: ¿Crees que en verdad será tan fácil? Tú mismo lo dijiste, dobe… Sakura lo hizo porque es nuestra compañera…  
Naruto: tienes razón….. (Tiene una mirada perdida)  
Sasuke: (Suspira) ¿qué tienes en mente, dobe?  
Naruto: teme, ya no deberíamos de llamarnos así… Sasuke…. pero bueno… también había recordado que como acabas de volver…  
Sasuke: lo sé… Kakashi-sama, sólo me dio este día porque sabía que no me había mudado de tu casa…  
Naruto: jejejejeje…. Es verdad…. (Se ríe de vuelta)  
Sasuke: usuratonkashi, ¿qué te dio tanta gracia?  
Naruto: es que es irónico que Kakashi-sense-…..sama te haya conseguido la casa que está al frente de la mía… si no conociéramos bien… creería que sabe de lo nuestro… (Se ríe)  
Sasuke: jeje, tengo que admitir esa idea si es graciosa, bueno no le hemos dicho a nadie….. excepto, claro Sakura….  
Naruto: lo siento… ni me figue en ver cuantas presencias había…  
Sasuke: no importa, ahora… quizás ahora nos ayude a despistar a algunas personas… (Se acerca donde Naruto para abrazarlo y besarlo)  
Naruto: sí… (Lo besa de vuelta)  
Sasuke: dime, ¿Tienes todo lo necesario para esta noche?  
Naruto: …. Que torpe soy me he olvidado el pijama….  
Sasuke: y así no quieres que te llame dobe…  
Naruto: teme…. Iré a mi casa por algunas cosas… no esfuerces el brazo…  
Sasuke: lo sé…  
Naruto se va a su casa, coge algunas cosas y regresa a la casa de Sasuke  
Sasuke: (abriéndole la puerta) es una ventaja que vivas al frente, ¿verdad?  
Naruto: sí… (Sonriendo)  
Sasuke: supongo que esta vez te has asegurado de tener todo, ¿verdad, dobe?  
Naruto: teme… que sí-ttebayo… (Entra y cierra la puerta)  
Sasuke: bueno, ya que tienes todo para esta noche, vamos al cuarto para acomodar tus pertenencias…  
Naruto: … sí (Sonrojado)

Los dos se dirigen a la habitación…

Sasuke: bueno dejaremos tus cosas por allí (Señala con su izquierda a un costado del ropero y siente un dolor)  
Naruto: ¡Sasuke!, te dije que no esfuerces el brazo…  
Sasuke: no lo hice… dobe… sólo se te señalaba….  
Naruto: lo sé, pero… (Preocupado)  
Sasuke: pero, ¿qué? Dijiste que sólo serán 24 horas, ¿verdad?  
Naruto: sí… pero…  
Sasuke: usuratonkashi… dilo de una vez, ¿qué?  
Naruto: bueno es que puede que Kurama no me haya ayudado directamente, pero….  
Sasuke:… dobe….  
Naruto: es que quizás me ayudo a no sentir tanto dolor… (Entristecido)  
Sasuke: ! (Suspira) Naruto… estaré bien… no te pongas así… no me agrada nada verte así…  
Naruto: (Levanta la mirada para verle directamente a los ojos) Sasuke… lo siento…  
Sasuke: …?  
Naruto: no llores… sólo me preocupas… (Se acerca y lo abraza)  
Sasuke: (nota que tenía una lagrima cayendo por la mejilla, lo abraza de vuelta) gracias…  
Naruto: ojala tú también tuvieras una parte de Kurama, así no te dolería tanto… y….  
Sasuke: Naruto… estaré bien, te lo prometo…. (Deja de abrazarlo, se separa y le limpia las lágrimas)  
Naruto: …?  
Sasuke: no es necesario que tú también llores… por el dolor del brazo… (Sonrojado)  
Naruto: (Nota que tenía lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas que Sasuke limpia, entonces él también le limpia las lágrimas) gracias…

Entre los dos se terminan de secar las lágrimas mutuamente y terminan sentándose en el borde de la cama…

Sasuke: la próxima vez te diré cuando me duela…  
Naruto: más te vale… (Sonríe un poco)  
Sasuke: bueno… que tal si por mientras me cuantas… ¿Qué pasó, mientras estaba afuera?  
Naruto: ah? te refieres al año en el que estuviste de viaje… yo quiero saber… ¿qué tal, te pareció todo?  
Sasuke: bueno, tenías razón… hay muchas cosas muy interesantes… no sé ni por dónde comenzar… creo que se me está pegando lo dobe…  
Naruto: hey…. teme… bueno durante ese año no pasó nada interesante… yo me dedique a seguir entrenando cosa básicas… como lo hacíamos antes que te vayas  
Sasuke: ya veo… ósea te quedaste con ese anbu y Sakura entrenando…  
Naruto: no realmente, tan sólo iba yo solo… casi no hay misiones y si las hay…. Son para genins nomas…  
Sasuke: ya veo… como las que yo solía hacer…  
Naruto: yeah, la diferencia está en que yo podía ir sólo….  
Sasuke: hn…  
Naruto: ….bueno así transcurrió el año… mientras te esperaba… (Le sonríe)  
Sasuke:… (Le sonríe de vuelta) gracias…  
Naruto: no fue nada….  
Sasuke: hn… me está fastidiando de nuevo… (Se toca el brazo)  
Naruto: Sasuke… ¿quieres volver a ir al hospital? (Preocupado)  
Sasuke: no será necesario… me fastidia pero no tanto como antes…  
Naruto: si estas tan seguro…. está bien, entonces… (Un poco menos preocupado)  
Sasuke: deberíamos de ir alistándonos para dormir… (Le sonríe de una manera picara)  
Naruto: sí…. (Se sonroja)  
Sasuke: (Suspira) ¿me vas a ayudar, verdad dobe?  
Naruto: jeje, claro… teme… (Sonriendo)  
Sasuke: gracias (Se acerca, lo abraza y lo besa)  
Naruto: de nada (Lo besa de vuelta)

Los dos se levantan del borde de la cama y se dirigen al baño para alistarse; dónde Naruto ayuda a Sasuke a alistarse mientras que él también se alista…

Naruto: bueno ya está-ttebayo  
Sasuke: hn… (Sonriendo)  
Naruto: ¿ya no te molesta tanto, verdad?  
Sasuke: no, ya no…  
Naruto: entonces… en verdad estás feliz-ttebayo… (Sonriendo)  
Sasuke: dobe… así me gustas más…. (Se acerca y lo besa con pasión)

Naruto deja que el beso se alargue y lo besa con pasión de vuelta, siguen besándose mientras se dirigen a la cama y se separan por falta de aire…

Naruto: Sasuke… tu brazo… (Lo dice entre jadeos)  
Sasuke: estaré bien… (Le responde entre jadeos y lo besa de vuelta)

_Los dos caen en la cama, se siguen besando y besando; Sasuke siente algo de dolor en su brazo pero decide ignorarlo y seguir con el placer que empezaba a sentir; Naruto se deja llevar por el placer que también empezaba a sentir, y dejo que Sasuke se ponga en su encima, entre besos Sasuke se las ingenia para sacarle la camiseta del pijama a Naruto, mientras que Naruto empieza a gemir suavemente en la boca de Sasuke. Una vez descubierto el pecho de Naruto, Sasuke aprovecha que están entrando en calor para sacarse de una su camiseta él también, además de besarlo en el cuello lo que hace que Naruto gimiera aún más fuerte, con esa satisfacción Sasuke empieza a crear un camino de saliva por todo su pecho en dirección al miembro de este, mientras que Naruto aumenta los gemidos._

_Naruto utiliza sus manos para sentir cada rincón de la espalda de Sasuke, mientras que este último está jugando con sus tetillas con su lengua, llenándolo de más placer y haciéndole gemir cada vez más fuerte, entre gemidos Naruto le dice que es hora, a lo que Sasuke se encarga de deshacerse de las demás prendas que ya estaban molestando. Una vez desnudos, Sasuke pone su mano derecha en la boca de su pareja mientras que con la izquierda lo empieza a masturbar, a lo que Naruto entre gemidos le recuerda que no debe de esforzar tanto el brazo. Naruto había terminado de lubricar los dedos de Sasuke, a lo este le empieza a preparar con los dedos ya lubricados uno a uno hasta que se acostumbra, luego se coloca en poción, Naruto le pide que lo haga de una vez, a lo que Sasuke con mucho placer complace a Naruto y lo penetra de a pocos, lo embiste al ritmo que lo masturba, y se pone a su altura para callar los fuertes gemidos con besos placenteros, llenos de pasión que ambos disfrutan._

_Luego de un rato, los dos alcanzan sus límites y se corren a la vez, Sasuke lo hace en el interior de Naruto y este último en parte sobre sí mismo y otra parte sobre la mano de Sasuke, justo después de acabar corriéndose, Sasuke se sale del interior de Naruto, mira el semen que salió de su pareja y decide lamer una parte a lo que Naruto, entre jadeos le dice que no lo haga, aprovecha la oportunidad y tira a Sasuke, haciendo que este quede debajo suyo. Sasuke, entre jadeos, le dice que se acordó que él no quería perder el tiempo, lo que hace que Naruto se sonrojara un poco pero inmediatamente con la derecha empieza a masturbar a Sasuke mientras que con la izquierda se asegura que no diga nada haciendo que le lama los dedos hasta que estén bien lubricados._

_Naruto imita las acciones por Sasuke y también le besa en el cuello, y de la misma manera Sasuke gime más fuerte en la boca de Naruto, luego Naruto hace un camino de saliva en todo su pecho en dirección del miembro de Sasuke mientras que este al igual que Naruto se coge de la espalda de Naruto sintiendo cada rincón de esta. Mientras que Naruto está jugando de igual manera con sus tetillas, además de seguir masturbándolo, retira sus dedos de la boca de Sasuke una vez que están completamente lubricados para empezar a prepararlo así como hizo Sasuke con él. Entre gemidos, Sasuke le pide que lo haga de una vez, lo que con mucho placer, Naruto complace a Sasuke y lo penetra al ritmo que lo masturba, y de igual manera que hace un rato, Naruto calla los fuertes gemidos de Sasuke besándolo placenteramente y lleno de mucha pasión que ambos aman disfrutar. _

_Igualmente después de un rato, los dos se vuelven a correr, pero está vez Naruto lo hace en el interior de Sasuke y este último en parte sobre sí mismo y la otra parte en la mano de Naruto. Una vez que han terminado de correrse mutuamente, Naruto sale del interior de Sasuke y al igual que su pareja decide seguir imitando sus acciones y lame una parte del semen de este. Después los dos estando agotados del placer que acaban de sentir y disfrutar mutuamente se terminan acostándose uno al lado del otro. Se besan de manera más calmada, se abrazan y se terminan durmiendo en una posición que muestra lo mucho que se aman mutuamente. _

Al día siguiente, se despiertan simultáneamente…

Sasuke: sabes, en todo el rato había estado esperando que anocheciera… (Sonrojado)  
Naruto: yo también… (Sonrojado)  
Sasuke: esto me recuerda a esa vez… (Se sonroja más)  
Naruto: es verdad… (Se sonroja más)  
Sasuke: lamentablemente, tenemos que ducharnos e informarle a….  
Naruto: es verdad… Kakashi-sense…. sama…. Sólo te dio libre el día de ayer… (Bufó)  
Sasuke: ni lo menciones….  
Naruto: ojala hubiera alguna manera para que no te manden de vuelta a esa patéticas misiones….  
Sasuke: espera… tú dijiste ayer en la mañana justo después del hospital mientras que desempacábamos… que ya me gané la confianza de los aldeanos, ¿verdad?  
Naruto: !  
Sasuke: no seas dobe… y piensa por primera vez…  
Naruto: teme….  
Sasuke: (Suspira) usuratonkashi, presta atención…  
Naruto: teme que no me llames así…. (Pone un puchero)  
Sasuke: (Se sienta en el borde de la cama) hablo en serio, dobe…  
Naruto: (También se sienta) ¿qué cosa?  
Sasuke: tan solo hay que pedirle a Kakashi-sama que nos ascienda oficialmente a chunins, piénsalo por un rato… ya no soy ninguna amenaza, ¿verdad?  
Naruto asiente con la cabeza algo confundido  
Sasuke: mira, los dos hemos mostrado en la guerra que estamos más allá del nivel genin, ¿verdad?  
Naruto asiente con la cabeza nuevamente  
Sasuke: bueno en ese caso, pueden hacer una excepción y nos pueden ascender de una vez, incluso a jounins si quisiéramos, así podríamos ser los que lideramos las misiones y ya no iríamos o haríamos lo que oficialmente son nuestras responsabilidades como genin, ¿qué dices?

Naruto se queda en silencio por un rato analizando lo que le dicen hasta que…

Naruto: sí-ttebayo! (Se levanta de un salto)  
Sasuke: entonces, primero vístete no querrás salir desnudo, ¿verdad? (Le sonríe de manera picara)  
Naruto: (Se mira a sí mismo y se sonroja) es verdad….  
Sasuke: dobe…  
Naruto: vamos teme a la ducha… (Muy sonrojado)  
Sasuke: vamos… (Se levanta)

Los dos se dirigen a la ducha, se duchan y una vez listos se dirigen a la cocina…

Naruto: ya ves que no fue tan mala idea comprar tantos ramens, ya tenemos que desayunar antes de ir dónde Kakashi-ttebayo…  
Sasuke: dirás que tú tienes que desayunar…  
Naruto: pero Sasuke… aún quedan tomates…  
Sasuke: ! creí que usaste todos…  
Naruto: no… sólo use unos cuantos… pensé que querías guardar algunos para otro momento…  
Sasuke: bueno este es un buen momento (Se acerca por atrás lo abraza y lo besa en la mejilla) gracias… (Sonríe)  
Naruto: no fue nada… (Sonrojado un poco)  
Sasuke: bueno tomemos el desayuno de una vez… (Sonrojado un poco suelta a Naruto)  
Naruto: sí…

Los dos se preparan lo que iban a comer, toman desayuno, lavan todo lo que ensuciaron y se dirigen a la torre del hokage, en la torre…

Kakashi: ¿Qué es lo que se les ofrece a los dos, tan temprano? Especialmente tú (apunta a Naruto)  
Naruto: ah? Yo….. (Algo nervioso, nota que es muy temprano)  
Sasuke: el dobe se quedó en mi casa para ver cómo me va con el brazo… y cómo puedes ver ya estoy mejor…  
Kakashi: mmmm…. bueno si es lo que dicen…. bueno ¿Cuáles son sus reales intenciones?  
Sasuke: veo que quieres ir al grano, eso es bueno, yo también (Serio)  
Kakashi: y ¿bien? (Serio)  
Naruto: Sasuke me dijo que por lo que hemos demostrado en la guerra podríamos ascender fácilmente incluso a jounin…  
Kakashi: ya veo… (Mira a los dos determinadamente y nota algo distinto en ellos)  
Sasuke: ya he probado que soy un aliado… (Bien serio)  
Kakashi se queda observando atentamente a los dos…  
Sasuke/Naruto: ¿por qué nos está mirando de esa forma, Kakashi-sama/sensei?  
Kakashi: así como tu… pareja… (Lo dice medio riéndose) dice…  
Naruto: pareja?!  
Kakashi: oh, no… sabía que les notaba algo distinto a los dos…  
Sasuke: si serás dobe… sólo lo dijo por molestar y tú…  
Kakashi: ¿entonces?  
Naruto: ah? Este… (Nervioso)  
Kakashi: (Suspira) ¿desde cuándo y quién más lo sabe?  
Sasuke: (Mira a otro lado) desde….  
Kakashi: ¿Naruto?...  
Naruto:… desde que acabo la guerra y solo Sakura nos atrapó besando y….. (Lo dice todo de golpe)  
Sasuke: (Suspira) usuratonkashi, no tenías que decirlo todo de esa manera… cálmate (Sonrojado mira a Naruto)  
Kakashi: (Suspira) bueno, supongo que realmente no habían planeado decirme nada, hablare con Sakura más tarde, ahora cálmense los dos un poco…  
Naruto: sí… (Hace un saludo tipo militar)  
Sasuke: (Suspira y vuelve a mirar a Kakashi) bueno… sobre el ascenso de rango…  
Kakashi: lamentablemente aunque quisiera poder aprobarlo desde que acabo la guerra…  
Sasuke: no puede, ¿Por qué?  
Kakashi: a eso iba… no puedo porque lamentablemente tendrían que dar un examen chunin como cualquier otro, y como sabrán no pueden darlo en equipo de a dos…  
Sasuke: ¿eso es todo?  
Naruto: te refieres a tendríamos que ¿buscar a un tercer miembro?  
Kakashi: no exactamente… es verdad en parte, pero eso se puede arreglar… en lo que tendrían que hacer es dar el examen como cualquier otro….  
Sasuke: pero como aún no hay equipos prepararos para ese examen, aún no lo van a organizar, ¿verdad?  
Kakashi: bueno es eso…  
Naruto: pero Kakashi-sensei…  
Kakashi: Naruto como te decía antes… es Kakashi-sama para ti también…  
Naruto: como sea… debe de haber otra manera… en sí ya todos los de nuestra generación ya son oficialmente chunins y nosotros…  
Kakashi: Naruto, entiendo tu punto pero lamentablemente tendrán que ser pacientes… en sí… están de suerte de cierta manera…  
Sasuke: ¿a qué se refiere?  
Kakashi: bueno otro requisito es el equipo de 3, ¿verdad?  
Sasuke: ve al grano… (Serio)  
Kakashi: este año el grupo de graduados es irregular  
Naruto: ah?  
Kakashi: tuvimos que formar un grupo de 4 por primera vez en la historia, por eso les dije que la condición del grupo de 3 se puede solucionar fácilmente…  
Naruto: ahhhhhhhh….  
Sasuke: entonces, ¿Cuándo sería el próximo examen y cuando conoceremos al otro miembro temporal para el examen?  
Kakashi: pronto, pronto… (Moviendo su mano en afirmación) bueno si eso era todo lo que les concierta…  
Sasuke: sí eso es todo, Kakashi-sama estaremos esperando su llamado para el examen…  
Naruto: sí eso-ttebayo  
Kakashi: bien, no se preocupen, no diré nada de lo nuestro… y durante el examen compórtense… (Les da una sonrisa)  
A Naruto y Sasuke se les cae una "lágrima" por la nuca…  
Sasuke: nos retiramos…

Los dos se retiran de la oficina y se topan con Shikamaru…

Shikamaru: ah… que flojera… (Nota a Naruto y Sasuke) ¡Ah! Naruto, Sasuke…  
Sasuke: ¿Qué?  
Naruto: Sasuke… no seas tan cortante…. Vamos a casa, ¿vale?  
Sasuke: (Sonrió un poco) vale…

Se alejan y Shikamaru se les queda mirando hasta que se van por completo…

Shikamaru: que problemático…  
Shikamaru: (Pensando) quién lo diría… en verdad el que dijo que los opuestos se atraen esta vez estaba en lo cierto…

Se dirige donde Kakashi…  
Por otro lado Sasuke y Naruto llegan a la casa de Sasuke…

Naruto: hey, teme ¿crees que quién nos toque como compañero sea fácil de entender?  
Sasuke: no importa, tan sólo hay que enseñarle que el trabajo en equipo es importante…  
Naruto: bueno, eso es cierto-ttebayo…

Pasa el tiempo, Sasuke ya se acostumbró a su brazo, Naruto se sigue quedando de en vez en cuando con distintas escusas, las otras veces es Sasuke quién se queda en la casa de Naruto, (eso les ayuda a decir quién sería el dominante y quién no); Kakashi habla con Sakura al respecto de su relación entre los dos, comprende que les ha aceptado desde que se enteró.

Llego el momento del examen chunin y como era debido tanto Naruto como Sasuke aprueban sin problemas y eso incluye al compañero temporal, entre otros como el equipo de Konohamaru. Con el tiempo algunos empezaron a sospechar… ¿se habrán enterado de manera deductiva tanto como Shikamaru o de la otra manera como Sakura? Así paso el tiempo, hasta que decidieron que debían hacerlo oficial y así dejar de esconderse para darse de la mano o besarse…

Continuará? :D :D

* * *

NaruSasu/SasuNaru 2 by AnonimadeLima  
Literature / Fan Fiction / Romance©2015 AnonimadeLima  
#ナルト #advertencia #narusasu #narusasunaru #naruto #narutouzumaki #nsn #sasuke #sasukeuchiha #sasunaru #sns #warning #yaoi #sasunarusasu #サスケ #ナルサス #サスナル (show less) Mature Content

Esta es la "secuela" de **NaruSasu/SasuNaru**, al principio yo no pensaba hacer una segunda parte de esta, pero... bueno, hice una, así que disfruten  
Esta es la versión en español, la versión en Inglés (nuevamente editado por **Lil-Naru****-**chan) está aquí: "El enlace está en mi perfil"  
Muchas gracias **Lil-Naru-**chan :D :D

-  
Tercera y última parte:

Versión en Inglés: *The Future(Part 1) &amp; The Future(Part 2)  
Versión en Español: *El Futuro (Parte 1) y El Futuro (Parte 2)  
-

* * *

Esa fue la descripción que se encuentra en DA  
:D :D


	3. El Futuro

**Advertencia:** El siguiente fanfiction está clasificado R+18 contiene desnudez y temas sexuales. No es adecuado para personas menores de 18 años. Gracias por la comprensión. ^^ ^^  
#Yaoi #NaruSasu #SasuNaru #Mpreg

* * *

"**Memories of one year 3"/"Memorias de un año 3**"

Capítulo 3: "**El Futuro**"

Hace ya un año que Naruto y Sasuke deciden dejar todo bien claro y declararse como pareja oficialmente, es un 11 de Octubre nuevamente y están de vuelta después de una misión de rango A casi S que se les asignó a los dos recién ascendidos a jounin, quienes fueron ascendidos al poco tiempo de ser chunin oficialmente.

Naruto convence con mayor facilidad a Sasuke para ir a celebrar al "Ichiraku Ramen" por ramen y por una sopa de tomates; que desde hace no mucho la ofrecen; y es la favorita de Sasuke. Estando allí, Teuchi y Ayame, como era costumbre les prepararon lo que ordenaron y les felicitaron por el año que ya estaban juntos.

Naruto: (avergonzado un poco) gracias viejo del ramen y Ayame-chan... pero…  
Sasuke: olvídalo, sólo agradece  
Naruto: teme... no seas así...  
Naruto: (pensando) solo quería aclarar de a pocos que viene a ser como nuestro tercer año…  
Sasuke: (suspira) gracias...

Estando Naruto a la derecha de Sasuke y este último a la izquierda del otro,Sasuke siente que la mano izquierda de Naruto se estaba dirigiendo a su entre pierna, este baja su mano derecha y le imita poniendo también su mano en la entre pierna de Naruto_,_ ambos con sus otras manos terminan de comer sus respectivas sopas.

Teuchi: (medio molesto pero sin levantar la voz) chicos, creo que en el amor no importa el qué, pero en mi restaurante no irán a hacerlo, ¿verdad? (Lo pregunta bien serio)  
Naruto: Sasuke... (Apoya su mano con fuerza y frota parte de su miembro por encima de la tela) vamos a seguir celebrando en mi casa...  
Sasuke: dobe... (Entre los dientes para adentro hace un pequeño gemido) de acuerdo vamos a mi casa...  
Naruto: teme… (Sigue frotando)  
Sasuke: (le frota de igual manera y se acerca a su oído izquierdo, y le susurra) no te tengo que recordar dónde estuvimos antes de ir, ¿verdad?  
Naruto: (sonrojado) vale...

Los dos se levantan y se van del local justo después de pagar lo que deben y se dirigen a la casa de Sasuke,en esta Naruto quién era el que estaba más ansioso que nunca no espero a que Sasuke se asegurarse por completo de cerrar la puerta, técnicamente lo arrastró al cuarto y lo tumbó en la cama.

Sasuke: lamento romper tus ansias y tus expectativas dobe... (Con fuerza necesaria lo voltea y termina estando encima) pero no debiste provocarme tanto en el restaurante...

Naruto se sorprendió un poco pero se dejó controlar, mientras recordaba que la última vez que vio a Sasuke en su encima estaban en su casa la noche anterior de ser llamados para esa misión y él acababa de vaciar su contenido con pasión dentro de Sasuke y estaba seguro que quería seguir como está ahora...

Mientras que Naruto estaba perdido en sus recuerdos de la última vez, Sasuke acababa de sacarse de una su pantalón y boxes mostrando su ya bien erecto y duro miembro, a su vez repitió la acción y paso a retirar las prendas de Naruto para también mostrar su miembro de la misma manera. Naruto gimió bajo al notar la erección que tenía, sabiendo lo que se le venía abrió su boca permitiendo a Sasuke la introducción de sus dedos, los cuales se lubricaron en menos de lo que canta el gallo. Entonces, Sasuke, le retira la camiseta.

Sasuke introduce sus dedos uno a uno en la retaguardia de Naruto, mientras besa en el cuello a Naruto y empieza a dejar marcas de amor por todo el cuello haciendo que las ansias de Naruto aumentarán y por lo tanto empiece a gemir aún más fuerte, Sasuke siente que los dos miembros ya están por llegar al limite de tanto frotarse entre sí, así que decide introducir el suyo de una vez. Naruto mueve las caderas permitiendo la presentación más intensa y entre gemidos placenteros, atrae más el cuerpo de su novio para depositar un beso apasionado sobre los labios de Sasuke, el cuál no se resiste sino que alarga el beso y así los dos llegan al tope y se corren simultáneamente como era ya costumbre.

Naruto separa el beso, le sonríe y con la debida fuerza lo voltea y sin soltarle le quita por completo la camiseta a Sasuke; quién se la había dejado por concentrarse en desvestir a Naruto; Sasuke algo sorprendido se da cuenta que Naruto está aún más ansioso de lo normal, pudo recordar que la última vez que Naruto estuvo arriba se tardó más tiempo en desvestirlo y en pedirle lubricar los dedos que acababa de terminar de lubricar así mismo pudo sentir que en comparación con la última vez, Naruto no estaba siendo tan pasivo, estaba un poco más tosco, pero no le tomó mucha importancia cuando el placer lo nubló.

Sasuke estaba gimiendo de placer al sentir como Naruto ya lo estaba penetrando, sin perder ni un segundo, está vez no sintió que Naruto hiciera jugar a sus miembros como él lo acaba de hacer y como lo hicieron la última vez, está vez estaba siendo más tosco, pero lo estaba disfrutando tanto más de lo normal. Así como siempre Naruto estando dentro, mientras lo besaba con una pasión de fuego en los labios, se corrió simultáneamente junto con Sasuke. Después de un rato, los dos estaban sudosos y apestaban a residuos de amor, con demasiada pasión que los dos acababan de tener.

El ambiente se sentía el amor que se había presenciado hace unos minutos, y los dos habían alcanzado sus límites dos veces como era costumbre. Está vez estando en casa de Sasuke, este había empezado pero como Naruto desde el restaurante, ósea desde un principio quería la acción apenas Sasuke término, lo penetró como nunca antes. Aunque Sasuke siente que ya que Naruto le provocó, él no se queda atrás y sabe o mejor dicho puede confirmar que él también lo penetró como nunca antes.

A pesar de estar sudosos, se acomodaron para dormir juntos, pues ya era muy tarde cuando habían vuelto a Konoha y justo después de reportar con Kakashi el resultado de su misión exitosa se fueron a celebrar. Se cubrieron con las sábanas y después de desearse los dulces sueños el uno al otro y decirse que se aman con besos y caricias más calmadas, los dos se durmieron muy plácidamente.

Al día siguiente, se despiertan y como ya era costumbre se dirigen al baño para limpiar los restos que pensaron que encontrarían de la noche anterior para luego ir a la cocina para tomar algo de desayuno.

Naruto: jeje (algo nervioso) anoche fue de locos, ¿no lo crees?  
Sasuke: tú fuiste el que quería... (Lo besa de lado en los labios)  
Naruto: (sigue sonrojado) sí… pero anoche….  
Sasuke: ¿qué pasa dobe?  
Naruto: teme… no es nada, solo algo mareado (parpadea)  
Sasuke: hn (pensando) curioso yo también…  
Naruto: no será nada… comamos algo de una vez-ttebayo  
Sasuke: hn

Se preparan algo de tomar, cuando simultáneamente se sienten muy mareados y se dirigen al baño, se arrodillan cerca al inodoro a devolver…

Naruto: jeje… creo que no debimos comer tanto antes de lo de anoche… (Se sonroja)  
Sasuke: cállate, usuratonkachi… es tú culpa después de todo… (Se sonroja)  
Naruto: quizás…  
Sasuke: hn  
Naruto: no es común que los dos nos enfermemos…  
Sasuke: vamos, entonces…

Se levantan, se dirigen a fuera, toman un trago de jugo de naranja antes de irse y se dirigen al hospital de Konoha caminando uno al lado del otro tomados de la mano

Naruto: (una vez dentro) hey, mira… Sakura-chan está allí… (Señala dónde se encuentra)  
Sasuke: hn  
Se dirigen dónde está ella  
Naruto: Hola, Sakura-chan  
Sakura: (voltea a verlos) Hola Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun, ¿qué les paso? (Preocupada)  
Naruto: ?!  
Sakura: están pálidos…  
Sasuke: al parecer algo nos cayó muy mal anoche, nos podrías dar algo…  
Sakura: ya veo… porque no entran al consultorio, los atenderé en un instante  
Naruto: pero, Sakura-chan… no es nada serio… ¿por qué…  
Sakura: Naruto! (Se pone seria y levanta su puño) si lo que dicen es verdad no es normal que parezcan fantasmas están más pálidos para ser alguien que dice estar con una simple indigestión…  
Sasuke: hn… (Empieza a llevar a Naruto hacia adentro del consultorio)  
Naruto: teme…  
Sasuke: sabes que no es tan mala idea que nos atienda además no es por las puras la actual encargada del hospital y además tiene razón, estamos más pálidos de lo que creí posible  
Naruto: bueno…

Los dos entran en el consultorio, sin soltarse de las manos se acercan a la camilla del consultorio y se sientan, Sasuke está a la derecha de Naruto. Sasuke mira como sus manos siguen entrelazadas al par de sus vendajes y le dirige una tierna sonrisa que hace que Naruto le devuelva el gesto y se aferra más a la mano de Sasuke. Sakura entra al consultorio.

Sakura: a ver... ¿Qué fue lo último que hicieron antes de irse a dormir?  
Los dos se ponen rojos como tomates y se quedan en silencio  
Sakura: ok, eso fue error mío, ¿qué fue lo último que comieron?  
Naruto: (mirando al techo pensativo) creo que fue el jugo de naranja que tomamos antes de venir...  
Sasuke: anoche, comimos como de costumbre en el "Ichiraku Ramen"...  
Sakura: bueno, entonces déjame ver algo... ambos levanten la camiseta...  
Naruto y Sasuke se miran entre sí y se sonrojan al recordar que ambos tienen marcas en todo el cuello y pecho de lo que sucedió anoche  
Sakura: tengo que revisar... y por las caras que ponen no quiero saber... (Con una mano a cada uno les levanta la camiseta y empieza a revisar de forma simultánea, hace una pausa cuando llega a la altura del abdomen...  
Naruto: Sakura-chan… ¿por qué te detienes? ¿Es serio lo que tenemos?  
Sakura se sonroja  
Sasuke: hn Sakura...  
Sakura: esperen aquí... (Mira a Naruto directamente a los ojos seria) hablo en serio tengo que llamar a Tsunade-sama...  
Naruto: a Obachan... ¿En verdad es tan grave?  
Sakura: no es eso... Naruto, Sasuke-kun... es que simplemente no sé cómo explicarlo correctamente...  
Naruto: ?!  
Sakura: ahora vengo (se va)  
Naruto: neh teme ¿Qué crees que sea?  
Sasuke: dobe... ¿Me ves con cara de médico?  
Naruto: teme... No, pero aun así...  
Sasuke: habrá que esperar a Tsunade-sama para que nos explique... Apuesto a que sea lo que sea se debe a lo dobe que eres...  
Naruto: teme... Tú también estás mal... así que dime... ¿Quién es el dobe ahora?  
Sasuke: tks...  
Sakura y Tsunade entran en la habitación  
Naruto: oh Obachan! (Sonriendo)  
Tsunade: no voy a discutir contigo de nuevo porque tú nunca entiendes... a ver levanta (le señala la camiseta)  
Naruto: (sonrojado, levanta su camiseta) Sakura-chan se detuvo a la altura del abdomen, ¿por qué?  
Tsunade: mmm... es como sospechas Sakura, bien hecho... ahora tú... (Se acerca dónde Sasuke y él levanta su camiseta, volteando su cara a la izquierda igual de sonrojado que Naruto) sí lo mismo pasa aquí también...  
Sakura: ¿Entonces... sí es posible?  
Tsunade afirma con la cabeza  
Naruto: Obachan, ¿qué cosa?  
Sasuke: hn... (Vuelve a mirar a todos)  
Tsunade: bueno como ponerlo fácil... (Suspira y casi instantáneamente después) Naruto, Sasuke están embarazados...  
Naruto y Sasuke: ! (Completamente sonrojados, se miran entre ellos mientras se acomodan sus respectivas camisetas)  
Después de un rato...  
Naruto y Sasuke: ¿Qué? (Mirando a Tsunade)  
Tsunade: como escucharon... si creyeron que por ser hombres no podían pues (señala el sello de Naruto) es su culpa...  
Naruto: (gulp) pensé que el teme sólo bromeaba con eso de que sea lo que sea es mi culpa...  
Tsunade: no tú, él (señala el sello de cerca)  
Naruto: (observando a dónde apunta) ¿Kurama? Pero si se la para durmiendo todo el rato...  
Sasuke: es por lo que es el jinchuriki, ¿verdad?  
Tsunade: sí algo así...  
Sasuke: (volviendo a mirar a un lado) pero...  
Tsunade: supongo que esa actitud, significa lo que creo que significa... entonces creo que deben de prestar atención a lo siguiente que les voy a explicar... aunque entiendan que hasta ahora sólo habían sido teorías y mitos...  
Naruto y Sasuke asienten con la cabeza y se enfocan en lo que les va a explicar Tsunade.  
Tsunade: (toma asiento) como sabrán hasta ahora los jinchurikis del Kyuubi, bueno ahora se le conoce como Kurama habían sido mujeres...  
Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura; quién también tomo asiento para escuchar lo que su maestra les estaba explicando; asistieron con la cabeza...  
Tsunade: bueno como les iba diciendo...  
Kurama: Naruto, Naruto...  
Naruto: (en su subconsciente) ¡Kurama!  
Kurama: bueno... felicidades mocoso...  
Naruto: Kurama... (Sonrojado) espera, ¿cómo...  
Kurama: mira bien a tu alrededor, demás estoy dentro de ti, no porque normalmente este durmiendo no sepa, además...  
Naruto: ¿qué es eso? (Señala una especie de puerta)  
Kurama: es como una habitación, sólo que hermética dónde se encuentra tu primogénito...  
Naruto: ?  
Kurama: tú hijo o hija... aún no lo sé... se formó desde anoche...  
Naruto: (sonrojado) ahhh...  
Kurama: mira, como sabrás anteriormente fue tu madre la que fue mi jinchuriki...  
Naruto asiente...  
Kurama: también sabes que antes, parte de mi energía era tomada por mi jinchuriki y eso te incluye hasta hace no mucho o bueno desde hace ya unos años que yo te la doy voluntariamente, ¿verdad?  
Naruto: sí... gracias  
Kurama: Bueno mira ahora (señala dónde se encuentra su chakra mezclado con su energía)  
Naruto: mmmm (intenta entender)  
Kurama: normalmente está dividido sólo en dos, bueno uno ya que sólo somos tú y yo pero es mi energía...  
Naruto: ...  
Kurama: si prestas atención notarás que la rama de energía que va a tu lado ahora se divide hacia eso (señala la supuesta puerta)  
Naruto: ah?  
Kurama: ahora no sólo te doy energía, aparte del chakra sino también se va al bebé...  
Naruto se sonroja  
Kurama: ¿recuerdas lo que te dijo Kushina en ese entonces sobre el nacimiento de un niño respecto al sello?  
Naruto se pone pensativo un rato y luego...  
Naruto: oh sí, ya lo recuerdo dijo que se debilita, y que había posibilidades de que te liberes, pero eso ya no va a pasar, ¿verdad?  
Kurama: bueno, ya no me interesa ser liberado, sólo quería que entiendas que se debe a que ahora el bebé también obtendrá mi energía...  
Naruto: ah, ok  
Kurama: y no sólo eso...  
Naruto: ¿hay más?  
Kurama: es que no quieres saber cómo es posible esta situación...?  
Naruto: (sonrojado) sí…  
Kurama: bueno, ha de confesar que otro efecto de tomar mi energía es que para los Jinchurikis es más fácil ser... fértil...  
Naruto: ?  
Kurama: tanto tu madre como la anterior a ella, quedaron embarazadas al primer intento, por lo fértiles que eran gracias a mi energía...  
Naruto: ...  
Kurama: al ser tú un chico, si tu pareja hubiera sido una chica... como cada vez que lo haces, pasas parte de esa misma energía de fertilidad por así decirlo, la chica hubiera quedado embarazada con facilidad...  
Naruto:... pero...  
Kurama: bueno resultaste ser gay y elegiste a Sasuke como pareja... eso no se mostró hasta ahora ya que también hay otro factor...  
Naruto: ?  
Kurama: ya que soy un demonio con la forma de un zorro... digamos que se tendría que activar... por así decirlo...  
Naruto: no entiendo... ¿porque si hubiera sido una chica... hubiera pasado desde… la primera vez..? (Sonrojado)  
Kurama: pues por eso mismo... porque es un chico... aunque has pasado parte de mi energía... digamos que no era el momento...  
Naruto: ¿y justo anoche lo fue?  
Kurama: sí, aunque no sólo anoche...  
Naruto: ?  
Kurama: a lo que iba con la forma de zorro, digamos que para que eso ocurra debía ser época de apareamiento... ¿entiendes lo que te digo?  
Naruto:... ¿apareamiento?  
Kurama: sí, ya sabes cuando normalmente las hembras entran en celos y los machos suelen pelear por conquistarlas y luego aparean...  
Naruto: (sonrojado)...  
Kurama: piensa un poco...  
Naruto:...  
Kurama: ¿no te acuerdas de esas veces en las que te sentías con ansias pero no podías?  
Naruto: (sonrojado) ósea, esas veces que... tuve que...  
Kurama: eso mismo... calmar las ganas tú mismo... era algo divertido escucharte decir su nombre mientras lo hacías...  
Naruto se sonroja aún más  
Kurama: digamos que eso se activó justo después de tu primera vez, por eso no te habías sentido así nunca antes en tu vida...  
Naruto: ahora que lo mencionas eso, cada vez pasaba cuando coincidía de que o era yo quién estaba de misión o era Sasuke el que estaba afuera...  
Kurama: eso mismo... fue una coincidencia que está vez estaban juntos y decidieron celebrar...  
Naruto: (glup) entonces...  
Kurama: pues sí... la misma razón, va para él...  
Naruto: no sé cómo se lo voy a explicar... me va a querer matar...  
Kurama: aunque no me gusta admitirlo, pero puedo sentirlo, él te ama ciegamente así que no te preocupes por ello...  
Naruto: bueno...  
Kurama: una última cosa, el embarazo de un jinchuriki es de 10 meses y es posible que el de él también se alargue por haberte elegido como pareja...  
Naruto: entonces... (Sonrojado)  
Kurama: no debes usar chakra, usa los puños  
Naruto: de acuerdo...

Naruto regresa a la realidad

Tsunade: y eso es todo lo que sé... es una coincidencia de que sea la nieta del primero y esa información por pasar por hokage tras hokage lo sepa...  
Sakura: eso quiere decir que...  
Tsunade: sí es posible que Kakashi también lo sepa...  
Naruto: Sasuke... Kurama me ha dicho que… esto… (Nervioso) juntamos… (Sonrojado, levanta su puño derecho y se lo ofrece para chocar)  
Tsunade: (Pensando) claro otra manera de obtener la misma información e incluso más precisa sea a través de Kurama (Suspira y se levanta) Sakura, dejemos que lo discutan en privado  
Sakura: sí (también se levanta)  
Las dos se retiran de la habitación  
Sasuke: de acuerdo (Levanta su puño con una sonrisa)  
Naruto: sí-ttebayo (sonriendo choca puños con Sasuke)

Sasuke cierra sus ojos al igual que Naruto

Sasuke: ¿dónde estoy? (Abriendo los ojos)  
Naruto: hey Kurama ¿Cómo es que Sasuke está aquí sin usar su sharingan o su chakra?  
Kurama: no te dije que ahora permito dar mi energía, y que así era posible...  
Sasuke: ¿energía? Nuevamente, ¿dónde estoy y por qué puedo ver al kyuubi con tanta facilidad?  
Kurama: ejem... soy Kurama para tu información, mocoso... Naruto en verdad me pregunto qué le ves a este crío...  
Naruto: Kurama... Sasuke... ¿no lo recuerdas? Ya lo habías visto antes, esa vez...  
Sasuke: en el escondite de Orochimaru... lo sé... ¿Cómo llegue sin usar mi sharingan?  
Kurama: te estoy mandando energía a través de Naruto para que sea posible y saber algo en particular...  
Sasuke: ¿qué cosa?  
Kurama: pues acabo de confirmar que de igual manera a Naruto, tu estado durará 10 meses...  
Sasuke: ! ¡¿10?!  
Kurama: no te alteres, es de mi jinchuriki después de todo de quien te enamoraste...  
Sasuke:...  
Kurama: Tsunade explicó la posibilidad del cómo es posible, ¿verdad?  
Sasuke asiente... (Algo sonrojado)  
Kurama: bueno déjame explicar algo...

Así Kurama explicó de nuevo lo que Tsunade sabía más la información nueva para Sasuke acerca de la época de apareamiento...

Kurama: dime Uchiha, ¿todo tiene más sentido?  
Sasuke: hn...  
Kurama: bien...

Sasuke regresa a la realidad junto a Naruto

Naruto: …. ahora ¿Qué? (Algo sonrojado)  
Sasuke:... hay que mudarnos a una sola casa... (Sonrojado) pronto seremos... 4...  
Naruto:... sí hay que...  
Sasuke: vamos dónde Kakashi-sama, antes que se lo digan otros...  
Naruto: si es que no...  
Sasuke: espero haya un piso vacío... usuratonkachi...  
Naruto:... lo sé teme, lo sé...

Los dos se levantan de la camilla, se toman de la mano, y se dirigen a la puerta, cuando Sakura vuelve a entrar en la habitación

Sakura: veo que ya se van… antes que se vayan… no puedo creo que este diciendo esto pero…  
Naruto: ¿qué ocurre, Sakura-chan?  
Sakura: es que debo pedirles que saquen una cita para su primer control de embarazo… será mejor que lo pongan como control general en vez de control de embarazo, al menos que quieran que las enfermeras sepan…  
Naruto: esto… entiendo… (Sonrojado)  
Sasuke: hn… ¿no sería mejor si tú la planificas y luego nos avisas?, total no podremos asistir a misiones…  
Sakura: es verdad, no pueden… está bien yo les informo después, ¿Dónde los ubico después?  
Sasuke: o donde Kakashi-sama o en mi casa, dejamos un desastre… (Mira a Naruto)  
Naruto: (Rojo como tomate y nervioso) es-… esto s-ssí…  
Sakura: eso no tenía que saberlo… bueno les informo después (Se va)  
Sasuke: vamos  
Naruto: sí… (Le sujeta la mano con más firmeza)

Los dos salen de la habitación y del hospital camino a la oficina del hokage. Estando allí, tienen que esperar a que Kakashi terminará de firmar unos documentos antes de empezar a hablar.

Kakashi: bueno, lamento hacerles esperar, pero...  
Naruto: sí, sí es importante... bueno... esto... (Se sonroja)  
Kakashi: si es para decirme lo que ya sé desde hace años, no me hagan perder mi tiempo...  
Naruto: ¿a-aa- años? (Se sonroja aún más)  
Sasuke: Naruto… calma (Le aprieta la mano, se acerca y lo abraza)  
Kakashi: ok eso si es nuevo de ustedes, soy todo oídos, ¿qué les pasa?  
Sasuke: hemos decidido que es hora de vivir juntos (serio)  
Kakashi: mmmm... bueno, bueno... justo están de suerte...  
Naruto: ¿en serio?  
Kakashi: sí, Naruto... pues verán hay un piso que ha quedado vacío, una pareja lo deja ya que están esperando a su primer hijo y...  
Sasuke: es muy pequeño entonces (Serio)  
Kakashi: pero ni lo has visto y la habitación es más grande que cualquiera de sus habitaciones, además...  
Sasuke: (dejando de abrazar a Naruto por atrás para ponerse al costado) no me interesa, necesitamos por lo menos 3 habitaciones... (Se sonroja y mira a un lado)  
Kakashi: y se puede saber, ¿por qué buscan más de una habitación?  
Naruto: (mirando a Sasuke de reojo) pues... porque... (Nervioso) porque...  
Kakashi: bueno...  
Sasuke: Narutoyyoestamosesperandounhijo... (Sin voltear)  
Naruto se sonroja  
Kakashi: (Algo sorprendido) ¿Qué dijiste?  
Sasuke: ...  
Kakashi: ¿Naruto?  
Naruto: ... eso mismo... (Lo dice bajito)  
Kakashi: no pensé que les preguntaría esto pero... ¿Cómo se supone que es posible?  
Naruto: Obachan dijo que es posible que tú lo sepas por se hokage y que es sólo información entre hokages o algo así...  
Sasuke: (aún estando rojo voltea a mirar a Naruto) es sobre los jinchurikis...  
Kakashi: ! Entonces...  
Naruto y Sasuke sonrojados asienten con la cabeza  
Kakashi: jeje quién se hubiera imaginado que iba a terminar felicitando por eso... entonces "la mami" (Lo dice sarcásticamente y se ríe entre dientes) es... Sasuke-kun o mejor dicho Sasuke-chan... (Se ríe)  
Sasuke: ni siquiera lo mencioné, además dije Naruto y yo...  
Kakashi: no dijiste: "Narutoyyoestamosesperandounhijo" y casi no se te entendido (Lo imitó ya un poco más serio)  
Naruto: bueno... jeje...  
Kakashi: entonces no es Sasuke-chan sino Naruto-chan... (intenta provocarles)  
Sasuke: ya le dije que ni siquiera lo piense  
Kakashi: bueno, bueno... no te enojes que las energías negativas van a alterar al bebé...  
Naruto y Sasuke se sonrojan  
Kakashi: aunque me gusta mucho verlos tan felices juntos no es bueno que esté tanto tiempo parado...  
Naruto: Kakashi-sensei, entonces... ¿puede conseguirnos 2 sillas?  
Kakashi: Naruto, pensaba dejarte sentar en mi silla, estás en una situación delicada y...  
Sasuke: como dijo el dobe, necesitamos 2 sillas, entonces...  
Kakashi: ¿por qué dos sillas, no es Naruto...  
Sasuke:... 2 sillas... (Serio)  
Kakashi: pediré 2 sillas... (Se levanta, y se dirige a la puerta en busca de las sillas)  
Naruto: teme... estoy algo asustado, ¿qué pasa si...  
Sasuke: (Lo besa) lo superaremos juntos... (Sonriendo)  
Naruto: yo también te amo... (Sonriendo)  
Kakashi: (regresa junto con un ambu llevando las sillas) allí (señala cerca a Naruto y Sasuke)  
El Ambu deja las sillas y se va  
Kakashi: bueno ya está... (se sienta en su silla)  
Sasuke: volviendo a lo que vinimos...  
Kakashi: de acuerdo, les avisaré apenas consiga algo apropiado... aprovechando que están aquí y ya que me hicieron ir por las sillas...  
Naruto: ¿qué pasa, Kakashi-sensei?  
Kakashi: (suspira) nunca cambias, ¿verdad?  
Sasuke: ¿Qué quiere saber... Kakashi-sama? (Serio)  
Kakashi: bueno... ¿quién más lo sabe? Y ¿cómo se lo van a decir al resto? No creo que les vayan a creer que Naruto se descuido...  
Naruto y Sasuke: !  
Kakashi: y ¿bueno?  
Naruto: no... esto... no lo había pensado  
Sasuke: hn...  
Kakashi: bueno, no digo que vayan por ahí simplemente diciendo que Naruto está embarazado de Sasuke...  
Sasuke: (sonrojado) que los dos... (mira de lado)  
Naruto: Kakashi-sensei... Sasuke... esto... también...  
Kakashi: ! ¿Entonces..? Quieres decir que los dos, dos...  
Sasuke: ... sí  
Naruto:...  
Kakashi: (suspira) ya veo... bueno igual me alegro mucho por los dos... (sonríe) hacen una muy linda pareja... (se pone pensativo)  
Naruto: (sonrojado) gracias Kakashi-sensei... ¿ocurre algo, parece ser que se quedó muy pensativo...?  
Sasuke regresa su mirada  
Kakashi: bueno... ya que se aclaró la situación, creo que hay un lugar adecuado para una futura pequeña familia de cuatro (sonríe)  
Naruto: ¡En serio! ¡qué bien-ttebayo! (Mira a Sasuke) ¿escuchaste eso teme?  
Sasuke: Usuratonkachi... (Lo abraza y estaba por besarlo)  
Kakashi aclara su garganta  
Kakashi: ¿Qué tal si pasamos al papeleo?  
Sasuke: (besa rápidamente en los labios a Naruto) hn  
Naruto: aaaahhh ¿papeleos?  
Kakashi: sí, papeleos... (saca unos documentos que tiene en uno de los cajones) bueno... (pone una sonrisa algo macabra que se resalta a través de su máscara) ¿quién firmará como el padre y quién será la madre?  
Naruto: ah? (Confundido)  
Sasuke: ...  
Kakashi: ¿Y bien?  
Naruto: (levantado la voz) yo soy el padre-ttebayo... ¿qué pregunta es esa?  
Sasuke: sí que eres dobe... yo soy el padre  
Naruto: (mirando a Sasuke directamente) teme de que hablas si eres tú quién tendrá el estómago grande...  
Sasuke: Usuratonkachi... los dos lo tendremos... así que calla...  
Naruto: teme no me llames así... (se siente mareado un poco y se tapa la boca a la vez que se acomoda en su asiento y apoya su cabeza mirando arriba)  
Sasuke: dobe... (Preocupado)  
Kakashi: mareado, supongo...  
Sasuke: los dos nos pusimos muy mal en la mañana y por eso... (cierra de golpe su boca también se siente algo mareado)  
Kakashi: cálmense los dos... no es bueno que se alteren en este estado  
Kakashi: (pensando) va a ser unos muy pero muy laaargos meses  
Naruto: (volviendo a mirar a Kakashi) ya me siento algo mejor...  
Sasuke: hn...  
Kakashi: bueno, entonces déjenlo lo como padres y madres...  
Sasuke: de nuevo con lo mismo...  
Kakashi: en algún momento, será necesario tener esa información registrada...  
Naruto: ya veo... más o menos...  
Kakashi: (suspira) ahora no lo entenderás... pero es necesario de cierta manera... (cierra sus ojos levanta su cabeza como concentrándose y luego abre sus ojos mirándolos fijamente) comenzado con Naruto y el hijo/hija que espera...  
Naruto: sí... ¿que hay con eso? (Se toca su vientre)  
Sasuke: (pensando) se le ve lindo... (Se sonroja discretamente) ¿por qué habré pensando en eso? (Se toca su vientre)  
Kakashi: bueno sobre ello, se puede decir que Naruto es la "madre" (lo dice con tono un poco sarcástico) y Sasuke (mirándolo) es el padre  
Naruto se sonroja  
Kakashi: y en cambio...  
Sasuke: en mi caso... (Sonrojado)  
Kakashi: sí, así es... Tú eres la "madre" (lo pronuncia de igual manera que cuando lo dijo con Naruto) y Naruto el padre..  
Naruto: por eso dijo que... (avergonzado) somos los padres y madres... (con lágrimas de felicidad)  
Sasuke: Naruto… calma (también tiene lágrimas de felicidad)  
Los dos simultáneamente, se abrazan y se levantan  
Naruto: teme... vamos a casa...  
Sasuke: está bien...  
Kakashi aclara su garganta  
Naruto: (sonrojado voltea a mirar a Kakashi) lo siento...  
Sasuke: (suspira) hn...  
Kakashi: bueno en realidad, sólo necesito que firmen aquí... esto es el permiso de... maternidad... y lo que autoriza lo de cero misiones por el periodo de nueve meses...  
Naruto: (sonrojado) Kurama dijo que... serán posiblemente 10 meses...  
Kakashi: (suspira) vale, será por 10 meses...  
Sasuke revisa el documento y luego firma  
Kakashi: Naruto, tú también, allí junto a la de Sasuke  
Naruto asiente y luego firma  
Kakashi: mandaré a hacer dos copias, una para cada uno y luego se las envió a sus casas y... (nota que Naruto y Sasuke están como que en otra) ¿todo bien?  
Naruto: baño...  
Sasuke: espera dobe...  
Se van los dos al baño que está en la torre  
Kakashi: (pensando) ya no regresarán y aún no les hice firmar lo de su nueva casa... aunque fue divertido jugar un toque con el tema de quién es quién (se ríe para sí mismo)

Pasa un rato, Naruto y Sasuke se estaban dirigiendo a la casa de Naruto, tomados de la mano cuando Naruto repasando el día que acaban de tener, se acordó que a Sakura le habían dicho que les busque en la casa de Sasuke. Entonces los dos se dirigen a la casa de este.

Sasuke: dobe, ¿no te sientes muy cansado de pronto?  
Naruto: (algo cansado) teme ahora que lo mencionas... pues sí  
Sasuke: hn...  
Naruto: siempre nos pasa todo simultáneamente... ¿verdad? (Sonrojado)  
Sasuke: hn... (Sonrojado)  
Naruto: Sasuke... ¿las llaves?  
Sasuke: !  
Naruto: y después me dices dobe a mí, ¿estás bien? Ya llegamos  
Sasuke: ya sé... d-o-b-e... (saca sus llaves)  
Naruto: teme...

Sasuke abre la puerta y cuando están por entrar...

Sakura: ¡aquí están! Los estaba buscando (grita acercando dónde ellos)  
Sasuke: (volteando a mirarla, se asegura de ponerse adelante de Naruto) ¿Qué?  
Naruto: (por detrás de Sasuke) Sasuke... no seas así con Sakura-chan...  
Sakura: Tranquilo Naruto, no es nada... bueno les buscaba para decirles que deben de ir a su primer control mañana mismo... (Sonriendo)  
Naruto: ¿mañana mismo? ¿No es algo pronto? Osea recién... esto...  
Sakura: eso mismo... ademas es porque como eres el jinchuriki y Sasuke-kun también...  
Sasuke: también ¿qué?  
Sakura: bueno... tú sabes... has sido infectado por así decirlo y también hay que tener un cuidado muy delicado y...  
Sasuke: ok entiendo, entonces ¿a que hora?  
Sakura: o sí, casi me olvido... a las 10:00, si quieren ¿puedo venir a pasarles la voz? ¿te quedas aquí?  
Sasuke: (mira a Naruto) te ves muy cansado, ¿seguro?  
Naruto: no me quiero ir... y si de vuelta... (Se siente tan cansado que casi se cae)  
Sasuke/Sakura: Naruto… (entre los dos lo agarran)  
Sakura: yo diría que más bien te preocupes por ti...  
Sasuke: dobe... (siente sus párpados cerrarse)  
Sakura: les ayudare a que se acomoden...

Sakura ayuda a Naruto y Sasuke a entrar a la casa y los sienta en el sofá, casi instantáneamente después de que se sentaron se les quitó el cansancio y se sintieron muy mareados

Naruto: huele muy mal...  
Sasuke: hn...  
Sakura: yo no siento nada... esperen...(inhala) parece venir del baño...  
Naruto: ya recordé... (se para rápido y se va al baño)  
Sasuke:... (también se va al baño)  
Sakura: eso fue raro... (nota que en la cocina hay un desastre y decide ayudar a lavar lo que encuentra, a la distancia escucha a los dos devolver simultáneamente)  
Naruto: (Saliendo del baño) vamos a mi casa, teme...  
Sasuke: (Saliendo también del baño) tenemos que limpiar esto de todos modos, dobe  
Sakura: ya sé, como puedo notar que no comieron nada de nada... y han dejado perder la comida... que tal si por hoy se van a casa de Naruto, y mientras, sólo porque somos amigos y me importan, además de terminar lo que tenía que hacer en el hospital, yo me encargo de arreglar aquí... y sí de limpiar eso... (seria) ni crean que lo volveré a hacer...  
Naruto: gracias Sakura-chan...  
Sasuke: Naruto…  
Naruto: está bien, Sasuke... es Sakura-chan después de todo... además me ha recordado que tengo hambre...  
Sasuke: yo no (le suenan las tripas)  
Naruto: jajajaja... teme... yo creo que si tienes hambre...  
Sasuke: Usuratonkachi… calla... (Le agarra de la mano) vamos...  
Naruto: sí-ttebayo  
Se van  
Sakura: y al final no les importó, bueno supongo que terminaré aquí...

Así Naruto y Sasuke se fueron en busca de algo de comer mientras que Sakura se quedó arreglando y limpiando como acordó, una vez que acabó cerró como pudo la casa de Sasuke y se fue

Naruto: sí. Ramen-ttebayo  
Sasuke: una sopa de tomates, por favor  
Teuchi: a mis clientes favoritos, cualquier cosa (Sonriendo se pone a preparar lo que han pedido)

Terminan de comer, pagan lo que deben y se van a la casa de Naruto como de costumbre, agarrados de las manos

Naruto: eso estuvo rico, ¿verdad?  
Sasuke: hn… (Lo besa)  
Naruto: yo también te amo (Lo besa)

Se dirigen al cuarto de Naruto, se alistan para dormir y se echan en la cama uno al lado del otro

Naruto: (sonrojado y algo nervioso) ¿No estás molesto por todo esto, verdad?  
Sasuke: dobe ¿de que hablas?  
Naruto: es que... bueno... pues yo no...  
Sasuke: (Lo jala para sí y lo besa de lado en la boca) te amo...  
Naruto se sonroja  
Sasuke: todo saldrá bien, porque estamos juntos...  
Naruto: sí... (Sonrojado)

Sasuke se levanta y voltea a ver a Naruto serio

Naruto: (sentándose en la cama) ¿Qué pasa? (Siente que las lágrimas se le salen)  
Sasuke: Naruto… cálmate, ¿quieres ir mañana después del hospital a ver un anillo de compromiso? (Sonrojado, se arrodilla al borde de la cama cerca de Naruto)  
Naruto: (Empieza a llorar) sí-ttebayo... Pensé por un momento, que no querías o algo más... (solloza) como te paraste de golpe...  
Sasuke: dobe... (Lo abraza) no sé como se te pudo ocurrir algo así cuando te acabo de decir que todo saldrá bien mientras estemos juntos, entonces... (Sonrojado, se separa un poco) ¿te casarías conmigo?

Naruto lo abraza firmemente

Sasuke: lo tomaré como un sí... (Sonrojado y sonriendo, detiene el abrazo) cuidado dobe... vas a dañar a los... niños (se pone rojo como tomate)  
Naruto: (también se sonroja) tienes razón... dattebayo...

Se separan y se vuelven a acostar, se duermen y al día siguiente...

Sasuke: (despertándose) Naruto, dobe despierta están tocando la puerta y ea tu casa...  
Naruto: (en sueños) abre tu teme...  
Sasuke: (suspira) abriré yo...

Sasuke se dirige a la puerta y abre

Sasuke: el dobe sigue durmiendo, ¿que pasa?  
Sakura: no me digas que se les olvidó... felizmente vine temprano  
Sasuke:...  
Sakura: son las 9:30... cita en el hospital...  
Sasuke: hn...

Sasuke se hace a un lado y deja a Sakura entrar, ella va dónde Naruto

Sakura: ¡Naruto! DESPIERTA DE UNA VEZ  
Naruto: (despertando) ah heh... ¿qué pasa, Sakura-chan?  
Sakura: alístate, Sasuke-kun se dirigió al baño para alistarse, tienen que estar en el hospital en media hora...  
Naruto: oh (se levanta) es verdad

Naruto va detrás de Sasuke al baño para alistarse, después de un rato los dos salen listos para ir...

Naruto: ah Sakura-chan, ¿por qué sigues aquí?  
Sakura: si seras bakka...  
Naruto: hey... solo el teme me llama así...  
Sasuke: ella te llamo bakka no dobe... dobe...  
Naruto: teme...  
Sakura: eso lo dejan para después... nos están esperando...

Los tres se dirigen al hospital, allí Sakura les indica que hacer como parte del control y les explica que deberán hacer lo mismo cada mes hasta que nazcan, que como será un nacimiento doble, ella y Tsunade estarán presentes, Tsunade se encargará de Naruto, ya que él es el jinchuriki y ella tiene más experiencia. Sakura dice que no se preocupen que ella también está preparada y que tratará a Sasuke como cualquier otra persona. Después que Sakura les indicase que todo va bien les dice que ya se pueden ir y una vez fuera.

Sasuke: ves te dije que todo irá bien... (Sonrojado) ahora sobre lo que te dije ayer...  
Naruto: (Lo besa) ya te dije que sí-ttebayo

Los dos se toman de la mano y se dirigen a la joyería de Konoha, allí en la sección de anillos se ponen a mirar todos los modelos habidos por haber hasta que encuentran el que mejor se les acomoda. Este era uno de los clásicos de color plata, con una pequeña perla, en dónde mandaron a grabar el nombre del otro y las palabras: "para siempre". (En el anillo de Naruto decía: "Con Sasuke para siempre" y en el de Sasuke decía: "Con Naruto para siempre").

Una vez que pagaron y acordaron que irían a recoger los anillos más tarde, decidieron que sería adecuado informarle a Kakashi, sobre su compromiso. En la oficina de Kakashi.

Kakashi: justo iba a mandar a buscarlos, se ha desocupado el lugar que les mencionaba ayer antes que se vayan...  
Naruto: (algo nervioso) lo siento, Kakashi-sensei...  
Kakashi: bueno, no importa... aunque quisiera ya retirarme para ser sincero... bueno, ¿qué les trae por aquí?  
Naruto: ¿en serio se quiere retirar?  
Kakashi: eso lo discutiremos después...  
Kakashi: (pensando) no le puedo decir aún que le tienen en la mira como mi sucesor...  
Kakashi: y ¿bien?  
Sasuke: nos hemos comprometido, vamos a recoger los anillos después... ahora ¿Qué decías sobre ese lugar?  
Kakashi se sorprende por lo que escucha por un rato y luego se despabila  
Kakashi: bueno, mis felicitaciones, mis jóvenes aprendices (sonríe) espero no tarden está vez en decirlo al resto  
Naruto y Sasuke se miran entre sí y por inercia se tocan el vientre  
Kakashi: porque no se sientan y arreglamos los papeles para que se muden de una vez...  
Sasuke: hn...  
Naruto: si... gracias Kakashi-sensei  
Kakashi: bueno, como les decía... hay un lugar en la cera de al frente de su actual ubicación de ambos  
Naruto?  
Sasuke: hn...  
Kakashi: déjeme explicarles, sus dos casas están una al lado de la otra, pero por la ubicación de las puertas se puede decir que está una al frente de la otra, ¿verdad?  
Naruto y Sasuke asienten con la cabeza  
Kakashi: ok, este lugar está en la cera de al frente, eso quiere decir que deben cruzar la cera y no llegar de un salto de una casa a la otra...  
Naruto: ahhh... ya veo...  
Kakashi: ya lo entenderás mejor, cuando lo vean... ahora... (busca los papeles correspondientes) aquí, firmen

Naruto agarra los papales, busca dónde se firma y fima; mientras que Sasuke lee el documento y luego también firma junto a Naruto.

Kakashi: bien, esta es la llave, es la número 20 de la zona (sonríe)  
Naruto: arigato Kakashi-sensei  
Sasuke: hn... gracias Kakashi-sama  
Kakashi: antes de que se vayan, también tengo la copias del otro documento

Los dos se sonrojan, agarran los documentos y con las llaves, se levantan y se van a ver la nueva casa

Naruto: ahhhh a esto se refería Kakashi-sensei...  
Sasuke: hn...  
Naruto: miremos dentro antes de ir por los anillos (Sonriendo)  
Sasuke: entremos (Se le acerca y besa)

Los dos entran en lo que será su nueva casa, y exploran todas las habitaciones habidas por haber, deciden cuál será la suya y cuál la de los niños. Mientras se mantienen con las manos entrelazadas. Una vez que acaban su exploración, se dirigen de vuelta a la joyería. En esta reclaman sus anillos, una vez que los tienen Sasuke le entrega y le pone el anillo a Naruto y este copia sus acciones y también le pone el anillo a Sasuke.

Después de tener sus anillos correspondientes, se besan y deciden que tiene que hacerle caso a su antiguo maestro y decirle al resto. Entonces Naruto sugiere reunir a todos los que conocen al frente del hospital así Sakura, también lo sabría. Sasuke coincide con él y se sorprende que Naruto por fin haya tenido una buena idea. Una vez que están todos incluyendo a Sakura al frente del hospital.

Sakura: bueno, no quiero sonar mal agradecida por la consideración, pero saben que sólo tengo un momento  
Lee: no te preocupes, Sakura-chan se que con la energía de la llama de la juventud que tenemos sé que de sobra no tendrás ningún problema...  
Tenten: Lee... cayate  
Naruto: no te preocupes, Sakura-chan no creo que tardemos, ¿verdad, Sasuke? (Sonriendo mientras abraza de lado a Sasuke y se coloca su izquierda)  
Sasuke: hn... (Le corresponde el abrazo)  
Naruto: bueno lo diré yo... (Sonrojado)  
Shikamaru: que problemáticos...  
Kiba: ¿qué podría ser más difícil que admitir que estaban juntos? ¿ah, Naruto?  
Hinata: Kiba-kun...  
Ino: bah... al menos que se vayan a casar... (los mira pícara mente)  
Choji: (masticando unas papitas) a mí no me molesta...  
Shino: me parece que estamos haciéndoles perder el tiempo, al no dejarles hablar...  
Sasuke:...  
Naruto: no es verdad... pero esto... (nervioso)  
Sasuke: (suspira y toma aire) Naruto-y-yo-estamos-esperando-un-hijo-y-nos-hemos-comprometido (Se sonroja un poco mira de lado y junto a eso muestra los anillos de compromiso que ambos tienen en sus manos vendadas)  
Naruto: (Pensando y mirando a Sasuke de lado) Gracias, teme... te amo (Sonríe para sí mismo)  
Lee: ¡genial! Así la llama de la juventud, pasará a la siguiente generación  
Tenten: que te cayes... Lee  
Sakura: Entonces en verdad... se van a casar...  
Naruto: Sakura-chan… bueno pues... (mira el anillo)  
Ino: frentesona es que te has perdido lo primero...  
Sakura: Ino-cerda...  
Las dos se ponen a pelear como de costumbre  
Shikamaru: lo sabía, esto es problemático... pero bueno... felicidades supongo  
Naruto: gracias, Shikamaru  
Choji: (deja de masticar) espera... felicidades..?  
Naruto: gracias... supongo  
Kiba: jaja no me lo creó... dijo también que esperan un hijo... jaja... no pensé que era posible  
Shino: apuesto a que es por la presencia de Kurama en el interior de Naruto...  
Naruto y Sasuke se miran entre sí y se sonrojan  
Hinata: ah... esto... felicidades... Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun (nerviosa)  
Sasuke: hn  
Naruto: gracias Hinata-chan...

Sakura nota que se le hace tarde y deja de pelear con Ino

Sakura: oh bueno, en sí ya pensaba que nunca se casarian, se me ha hecho tarde, ya nos vemos en el hospital dentro de un mes, Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun (se despide y se va)  
Ino: espera... ya lo sabía, ¿verdad?  
Naruto: Sakura-chan… esto... fue ella la que nos dio la noticia... (Sonrojado)  
Shikamaru: vaya que problemáticos que pueden ser... bueno me alegro por ustedes, supongo... ya me tengo que ir también...

De repente los estómagos de Naruto y Sasuke rugen

Naruto: (sonrojado, volteando a mirar a su prometido) Sasuke, me a provocado...  
Sasuke: (ignorando al resto) déjame adivinar... ¿sopa de tomates?  
Naruto: (sonrojado, y sorprendido un poco) ¿cómo lo has sabido?  
Sasuke: porque a mí me apetece ramen...

Naruto se ríe entre dientes y empieza a jalar a Sasuke a su restaurante favorito y así los dos se van

Sai: leí en un libro una vez que cuando se espera un hijo, normalmente los ánimos y el apetito cambia  
Shikamaru: que problemáticos  
Shikamaru: (pensando) esto será interesante...  
Lee: y eso es todo...  
Kiba: bah, no importa, yo también ya me voy...  
Hinata: Naruto-kun y Sasuke-kun... parece que se olvidaron de nosotros... (lo dice entre murmullos)

Así el resto del grupo se dispersa, mientras que Naruto y Sasuke empiezan a comer lo que se les había antojado dejando al dueño del "Ichiraku Ramen" muy sorprendido por las ordenes de ambos. Una vez que terminaron se dirigieron a casa de Sasuke.

Naruto: ya ves teme, te dije que Sakura-chan habría hecho un gran trabajo...  
Sasuke: hn…  
Naruto: bueno... esto...  
Sasuke: dobe... habla de una vez...  
Naruto: es que había pensado en que...  
Sasuke: ¿qué? (Serio)  
Naruto: teme... no te enojes...  
Sasuke suspira  
Naruto: bueno ya tenemos nueva casa así que...  
Sasuke: ya entiendo, bueno hay cajas guardadas desde que me mudé...  
Naruto: sí-ttebayo

Sasuke sonríe y lo besa, Naruto alarga el beso y después entre los dos buscan las cajas y empiezan a empacar lo que pueden

Naruto: Sasuke... creo que debimos buscar ayuda...  
Sasuke: hn…  
Naruto: tú lo dijiste  
Sasuke: (suspira) sin poder usar chakra o sobre esforzarse esto es inútil...  
Naruto: lo sé... descansemos un rato...  
Sasuke: vamos a tu casa... (Lo abraza y besa de lado)  
Naruto: está bien (sonriendo)

Se van a la casa de Naruto, estando ahí se dan cuenta que cuantas cajas extras más o menos necesitarían y cuánta ayuda sería necesaria. Deciden que más rápido sería si vuelven a juntar a todos así se mudarían más rápido de lo que tienen en mente y sin afectar el embarazo. Con eso en mente, al día siguiente, logran a volver a juntar a todos y unos más alegres que otros los ayudan sin problemas a mudarse hasta que están completamente acomodados. Por un lado, algunos se enojaron por no haber sido informados anteriormente de que se estaban mudando; por otro, los felicitaron por la adquisición.

Una vez ya instalados por completo, empezaron a organizar lo que sería necesario para la llegada de sus hijos. Pasan los meses, los controles indican que todo va bien. Kakashi por otro lado, anuncia su futuro retiro y que ha llegado la hora que la siguiente generación se haga cargo. Se acerca el día del nacimiento de los niños, ya todos en la aldea o la gran mayoría acaba de comprender el como es que los dos están en ese estado y que no están enfermos.

Llega el día tan esperado, Tsunade atendiendo a Naruto y Sakura a Sasuke hacen una operación de parto exitosa de dónde nace un niño y una niña. Los padres/madres son felicitados por sus descendientes. Ahora solo faltaba que Kakashi nombrará oficialmente al nuevo hokage, donde toda una hazaña les espera.

Llegó el día tan esperado de Naruto, por fin sería conocido como el hokage. Sasuke se mantiene atrás, durante la ceremonia, cuidando a sus hijos, mientras que admiraba al hombre que le cambio la vida, el que le recordó sentirse amado y volver a amar. Estaban entrado en una nueva era. La era de la nueva generación. Y sus "gemelos" eran los primeros de esta nueva era. Y los más jóvenes en asistir a una boda.

El fin :D :D

* * *

NaruSasu/SasuNaru 3by AnonimadeLima

Literature / Fan Fiction / Romance©2015 AnonimadeLima

#ナルト #advertencia #mpreg #narusasu #narusasunaru #naruto #narutouzumaki #nsn #sasuke #sasukeuchiha #sasunaru #sns #warning #yaoi #sasunarusasu #サスケ #ナルサス #サスナル (show less) Mature Content

Hola :D :D

Este es el tercer y último capítulo de "Memorias de un año", "**El Futuro**"  
Espero que les guste como cuando lo escribí... :D :D  
Bueno, Disfruten :D :D  
Parte 2: "**El Futuro (Parte 2)**"  
La versión en Inglés de este capítulo: "**The Furute (Part 1)**" y "**The Future (Part 2)**"

Capítulo 1: "**El Pasado**"  
Capítulo 2: "**El Presente (Parte 1)**" y "**El Presente (Parte 2)**"

* * *

Esa fue la descripción que se encuentra en DA  
:D :D


End file.
